Lights Path to Life
by carolquin
Summary: Sequal to Lights Path to Love..Harry & co. are waiting for the final battle to take place. Jealousy & Misguided feelings threaten to disrupt all of his preperations. HG action,romance,super Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Chapter 1: Friendship and Love**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I keep checking the mail every day to see if that status has changed._**

Harry Potter paced along the floor of his study, a spare bedroom in his rebuilt home at Godric's Hollow. Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined him in the study going over all of the preparations for the final battle. Five Horcruxes had been destroyed and the decision was made to kill the sixth, the snake Nigini, during the final battle. Voldemort, it seemed, had been separated from his soul for so long that he did not notice that they had been found and destroyed. Harry decided that he wanted the element of surprise on his side.

"Ok, so we're agreed then. Ron, Hermione, you guys will be responsible for destroying Nigini. Once you've got that done send out your signal and that will be my cue to seek Tom out. I'll try to stay out of the battle and not bring his attention to me as long as possible." Harry continued to pace clearly etching a line in the rug.

"Harry, don't forget me. I will be fighting too and I will be with you when you face Tom." Ginny looked defiantly at him, challenging him to tell her no.

He stopped his pacing and walked over to where she was sitting. He knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "I know love. I wouldn't stop you, actually I couldn't stop you. I know I need you by my side if I am to send him to hell once and for all. But that doesn't mean that I still won't do everything I can to protect you." He caressed her cheek with his thumb as if trying to remember how every inch of her felt. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the right and leaned contently into his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently but clearly displaying all the love that he had for her.

Ron and Hermione looked at them and noticing how uncomfortable Hermione was looking, Ron loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. "All right Harry. I think we're as prepared as we're going to be. We've done all we can and now we just have to wait for You-Know-Who to make his move." Ron stopped and thought for a moment. He realized that they had no way of knowing when the final battle would begin and that would definitely be a problem. "Um, how will we know when he does make his move? It's not like we have a lot of contact with the order, hell they don't even know we're here."

Harry got up and began to pace again. "Not to worry Ron. Moony and I have already figured that out. I've sort of set up a connection between his mind and mine and when the time comes he'll tell me."

Hermione was shocked at that bit of information and her mind was going in all different directions with many questions. "Does that mean that he could read your thoughts? Does he know we're at Godric's Hollow? How exactly did you create this connection? Is it like what you and Voldemort have?"

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Ron for starting this conversation. Ron shrugged his shoulders in a weak attempt at an apology. "'Mione, relax. I swear you're going to explode one day. Ok I'll try to explain it. No, it's not like the connection that Voldemort and I have. He forged that connection when he cursed me. No, he can not read my mind and he does not know we're here. I was able to take one of my power lights and create a link between us."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well 'Mione, I've been able to control these power lights better since they came to existence. I'm not totally sure what they are but I really think that they are part of my magical core. Most wizards and witches never get to a point where they find their magical core but as for my magical core, well the essence of my magical core, it decided to seek me out. I can sort of communicate with them and they help me accomplish whatever I need to do. Like when Ron and his brothers decided to beat me up that day at the Burrow. I called forth the lights and they became what I needed them to be. They sure came in handy when I had to tie up that lot!" Harry laughed as he remembered the shock on their faces.

Ron cut in, "Yeah well you don't have to remind me about that. We did apologize to you after." Ron's face was turning red as he remembered the events. Hermione wasn't there to witness it and he was glad that she didn't see him get thoroughly whipped.

"I know Ron and we've lived happily ever after since then. Anyway, that's the best I can explain it. When the time comes the energy light that I have designated will register with me when Moony sends his signal to us."

Ginny stopped giggling at Ron's embarrassment and decided that a break was needed. "Well since it seems we've all missed lunch why don't we have an early dinner."

"Ginny that's the best thing you've said all day. I'm starving!" Ron was already walking towards the door. He stopped and turned when he noticed that they weren't following him, "Well?"

"Ron you are hopeless. 'Mione you can help Harry put away all of this stuff and straighten up a bit. I'll go to the kitchen with the bottomless wonder over there and get dinner started." Hermione nodded her agreement and Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a lingering peck on his cheek. "I'll make sure to make some treacle tarts for you, love."

"Come on Gin, the faster we get there the faster you cook and the faster I eat!" She let out a yelp as Ron dragged her outside of the study.

Harry shook his head and laughed at Ron's antics. Some things just never changed and he was very grateful for that. He began to roll up loose pieces of parchment and put them away. Hermione hadn't moved a bit and he looked at her curiously. ""Mione? Is everything ok?"

"Harry I don't think she should come with us."

Harry stared at her, wondering what she was on about now. "What do you mean? Who shouldn't come with us?"

She began to wring her hands, a clear sign of nerves. "Ginny. I don't think you should allow her to come. She's too young and she can get hurt."

Harry didn't know what to make of her statement. She had never voiced her concern before and why would she pick now to do so, when they were so close to that final confrontation with Voldemort. "Hermione, I don't…."

"Harry, there's a reason why you didn't bring her along with us while we were searching and destroying those horcruxes. It was dangerous and there had been a few times when we were lucky to escape ourselves. This is going to be even more dangerous and there is too much at stake here." She began to pace back and forth and with great effort she continued to explain. "What if Voldemort gets her? What if he tries to use her against you? Do you honestly think that you'll be able to do what needs to be done? Can you do that while Ginny is in danger?"

Harry fixed his eyes on her. His temper was quickly rising but he tried his best to keep it in check. "Hermione I know exactly what I need to do. You know for a fact how long I've been preparing for this. I also know that I can't do it without her by my side. She is the key to my success." Harry's voice was now rising clearly loosing any restraints he had on his temper. "Besides she is of age and I can not and will not tell her that she can't fight with us. She has as much right to face Tom as I do and I will not deny her that!"

Hermione's frustration in Harry's stubbornness was growing. "How do you know that you can't do this without her? How is it that you are so sure?"

"You've heard Dumbledore say it all the time. The power I have that Voldemort knows not is love. I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being."

She waved her hand at him dismissing his reasoning. "Oh please Harry. How do you really know? You've never been with anyone other than Ginny. You didn't grow up knowing what love is, so how could you be so sure? What about me? I've been on this adventure of yours since our first year at Hogwarts. I've been there to help you find and destroy all of those horcruxes. I love you too! Why isn't that enough?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. Did she just say what he thought she did? He shook his head and began to step away from her. "Hermione, I…what…what are you playing at? What do you mean you love me?" He did not like the turn this conversation had taken.

She was shocked that she said all she had said. He was one of her best friends but lately she had been wondering about her true feelings for him. She debated with herself wondering if she should continue, well she's come this far she may as well continue with her confession. "Well…um…you see, I think I've developed feelings for you. I've thought about it and I've analyzed my feelings and I decided that I couldn't go into the final battle without telling you. Without you realizing that I was there too and possibly giving me a chance." She looked at him hoping that he understood her reasoning.

Harry was beginning to turn numb. The world that he knew, that he felt so comfortable in was beginning to fall apart. Why now? He looked at her and began to shake his head. "No, no, no…NO! How can you even say all this to me? Why would you even say it now after all this time?" Harry was now shouting at her and he didn't noticed when the air around him began to swirl. "You were there! You were there when I proposed to her."

"And what if you die in your fight with Voldemort? You would die not knowing how I felt and not letting yourself give us a shot."

He looked at her with disgust; this was not the same girl who became his best friend after defeating the mountain troll. He stared at her, his emerald eyes piercing her brown ones. "I am not going to die. I know what my destiny is and where it lies. It lies with Ginny. Yes, you play a role too but at this point I don't know if I want you there anymore." Harry's voice continued to rise. He didn't care if he let all his anger out on her; he was devastated and betrayed by her confession tonight.

She winced at his words. Clearly he was upset but once he calmed down and thought about what she had to say she knew he would forgive her. She didn't notice that Harry's hair was fluttering, moved by an invisible breeze. His emerald eyes were blazing like green fire and he began to glow. Harry had crossed the point where he could restrain his temper but Hermione didn't notice any of this. She was focused on one thing and one thing only; getting him to see her logic.

"You don't mean that Harry. You're just confused right now. I've given you a lot to think about and you also have to consider Ginny's feelings. She's so young and she probably will be upset at first but she'll be able to get over it like she did back at Hogwarts." She was so focused on Harry and making him understand that she didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The house had a swirling wind all around and Ginny and Ron knew that it was a clear sign that Harry's temper was out of control. It was all Harry could do not to curse her into oblivion for her betrayal. But Hermione didn't pay any attention to that.

She walked up to Harry and pulled him towards her by his shirt color and planted her lips to him. She swept her tongue across his lip seeking entry but Harry stiffened quickly refusing to return her kiss. A gasp could be heard at the doorway causing him to turn around quickly to see Ron and Ginny. Harry groaned and inwardly cursed at Hermione as he shoved her away. "Oh bloody hell!"

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. If you don't like it, please don't flame me but give me ideas to make my story better. Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: The mailman did not bring me any news to brighten up my day…**_

**_Chapter 2: True Feelings and Confessions, pt 1._**

Ginny was too shocked to move. She opened her mouth to speak but found that the words wouldn't come out. She looked back and forth from Harry, the man she loved and whose proposal she had accepted, to Hermione, the girl who was her best friend. Ginny could not stop the flow of tears coming down her face. She silently cursed her weakness and decided that she would not stand there and allow them to see her cry. She turned and walked out of the study so fast that she did not hear Harry calling out to here.

"Ginny wait!" Harry's hand went to his chest as he felt the pain that she was feeling. He didn't realize how bonded to each other they were until that moment; her pain became his pain. His journey the last 2 years gave him the ability to sense when danger was present and quickly looked towards Ron who was getting ready to pounce on him.

"Potter! I'm going to kill you!" He came towards Harry with his hands already balled up in a fist. Ron couldn't see clearly for he was blinded by rage. His Weasley temper had gotten the better of him so he was not expecting Harry's next move.

"NO!" Harry raised his hand towards Ron and suddenly he was stopped by an invisible barrier. Ron continued his struggle to find a way around the barrier but there was none. He began pounding his fists against the invisible barrier imagining it to be Harry's face. "You foul git! Afraid to face me without your magic? How could you do that to Ginny?" He turned to face Hermione and his heart broke for the girl he secretly loved but realized did not love him. "How could both of you do that to her. She trusted you!"

"Ron, I am not going to release you until you hear me out." Ron was about to protest some more but he was cut off by the energy coming from the green eyed wizard. "No Ron, you are going to listen to what I have to say." He turned violently towards Hermione catching her a bit off guard. "And you Hermione will tell him everything that happened here. But before you begin to explain yourself, I'm going to get Ginny to come here. She also needs to hear what you have to say."

Harry flicked his wand from his holster and turned to face the study door. He summoned the lights to him and with their help he summoned her to him. "Accio Ginny!" He waited until he heard a squeal coming through the outside hall. The sound got louder and louder and he prepared himself. Suddenly Ginny came flying through the study and Harry held out his hands to catch her, obviously showing no rust in his seeker skills. He gently put her down and met her sad brown eyes with his blazing green. He was trying to make her see the truth in his eyes but she couldn't see past the tears and the hurt.

"Did you just 'Accio' me?" she asked bewilderedly.

"Um, yeah I did. I knew you wouldn't come in here on your own and I need you to hear me out. You know I wouldn't…"

"You just 'Accio' me? How dare you?" Ginny was working up her anger and rightfully so, but Harry wanted her to know who her anger should be direct to. He waved his hand, casting a silencing charm on her. She glared at him with anger and he silently thanked the gods that she had not learned wandless magic.

"Ginny I need you to listen to me. Once you've heard everything I have to say and also listen to what Hermione has to say I'll cancel the charm, ok." She nodded her agreement as a lone tear slowly fell down her face. He gently wiped the tear away and brought her into an embrace. He held her there while she silently cried. Ron looked at them and felt more confusion than anger. He knew Harry loved his sister but why would he kiss Hermione.

Hermione bowed her head in shame. _'What have I done? I've destroyed my friendship with them and they have every right to hate me. Why did I do this?'_ Maybe it was her nerves at the battle that was drawing near. Maybe she just wanted someone to hold her like he held Ginny. But if she was honest with herself she knew it was because of jealousy. Jealous of Ginny having something she didn't have and wondering why she wasn't deemed worthy by fate.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and sat her down on the couch. He took in a deep breath and ran his hand nervously through his hair. He knew this would all end bad; feelings were going to be hurt and friendships were going to be destroyed but he would risk it all as long as he still had her in his life. He straightened his shoulder and with fierce determination he looked at the three individuals that made up his family.

"When you and Ron went down to the kitchen, Hermione and I began to disagree on whether you should be allow to fight with us when the time came." He saw her get up trying to yell, getting frustrated at the silencing charm he casted on her. "I know Gin, I told her that you are of age and none of us have any right to tell you what to do. I also told her that you have as much right as I do to face Tom, but she didn't agree. I know that I can't go into the final battle without you but she seems to think that she can substitute herself for you." He gave her a scathing look causing her to take a few steps back.

He walked over to Ron and met his eyes, willing him to look into his to see that he was telling the truth. "Ron, you have to believe me when I said that I would never hurt Ginny. I didn't kiss Hermione, she kissed me!" Ron's eyes widened at that statement, his heart breaking a little bit more. "After 9 years she has finally decided to tell me that she loves me. No wait, her exact words were 'I think I'm developing feelings for you' and then she went on to tell me she loved me. She initiated the kiss and I swear to you Ron I did not return it."

"Now Ron I'm going to free you but I'm warning you now, if you try to attack me I will not hesitate to hurt you. Ok?" Ron nodded his agreement and was released from the barrier that was holding him back. He slowly walked up to Harry and stared him down. He was still angry at what he witnessed but at least he didn't lash out.

"Look mate, you gotta understand how I saw it. We heard you two arguing and the wind started to pick up around the house. We knew that wasn't a good sign so we came up to see what was going on. And there you were kissing Hermione."

He finally turned to face Hermione, "How could you do that 'Mione? How could you break our trust in you? How could you hurt Ginny like that? After everything that we've all been through, why?" the end of his statement was barely above a whisper but it was still heard by everyone in that room.

Hermione looked at them; they were her friends and her family. Right now she questioned why she did what she did. At first it seemed all so logical but now it was the dumbest thing she ever did and she didn't know if she could make it all right again. What she wouldn't give to have one of McGonagall's time turners right now. The severity of her actions started to hit her and she fell to her knees and openly cried.

She tried to compose herself but her shame was too great. In between her sobs she spoke and the others could vaguely make out the words. "Oh…I'm….sorry. Never meant…everything ruined…please….forgive…" She looked over at Ginny, silently hoping that she could find it in her to forgive her but all she was met with was cold and distant look. She found what little strength she had inside and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

Ron watched her leave. Should he go after her? Would she want him near her? Should he even care after everything she did? Within a few minutes he came to his decision. He looked towards the door and then towards Harry. They inclined their heads towards each other silently acknowledging what needed to be done. "Um, I'm going to go find her. I know what she did was wrong and she hurt us all today but I can't give up on 9 years of friendship. You understand, right Gin?" Even though she kept her head down and didn't look him in the eye she nodded her head and with that Ron turned and left the room. He knew exactly where she'd go and he would face her there.

Harry shut his eyes and felt a tear slide down his cheek. So many emotions were swimming inside him; confusion, anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness. He knew he couldn't dwell on that now, eventually he'd have to face it and decide what to do next but until then the only thing he would focus on would be the beautiful redhead with the broken heart. He wiped the tear from his face and took in a deep breath to steady himself. He slowly turned and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny you know I love you. With you I am nothing. Without you I don't exist. I would never do anything to hurt you in any way." She began to look away from him; she did not want him to see how much she was hurting. He walked over to her and knelt before her holding both of her small hands in his. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the love he felt for her. A bright light came forth from his chest and floated in front of his eyes. He stared at it, silently communicating with it. "Ginny I want you to feel how much I love you." She raised her head to look at him but she came face to face with the bright light. It danced around her, sending warm waves all over her body. It hummed as it moved hear her ears and she could have sworn it was calling her name.

Without any warning the bright light entered her chest and into her heart causing her to gasp in surprise. There was no pain, just warmth and love. Harry's love. She could literally feel it remove all the hurt and doubt that was there. She could feel his powers, his insecurities, his fears, his joys. He was openly giving her all his thoughts and emotions and she accepted them all. Her face held a euphoria that she'd never experienced before but she honestly hoped that she again would. As unexpectedly as the bright light entered her it came out and returned back to Harry. She felt a sense of loss once the light disappeared but she knew it was there and it was real.

He watched her carefully and decided to remove the silencing charm. When his emerald eyes searched her brown eyes again he saw the hurt that was there before was now replaced with love and something that he'd only seen a few times when their snogging got a bit out of hand, desire. "Oh Harry, thank you." She threw her arms around him and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh love, I'm here." He brought her onto his lap and cradled her in his arm. He caressed her face as he continued whispering to her. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: The mailman came and rang my door! Then he let me down. Still not mine.**_

_**Chapter 3: True Feelings and Confessions, Pt 2**_

Ron took a step outside the house and breathed in deep. He knew where Hermione had gone but he wanted to give her some time to collect her thoughts. She was a person that had to analyze things; everything in her life had its place, its time and its purpose but right now he knew that nothing was as it should be for her. He slowly began to walk to the worn down bench that was well hidden by over grown weeds. Like he expected, there she was wringing her hands together and looking pale. He slowly walked closer to her and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

She turned around and looked at him. Her face had shame written all over it and she just shrugged her shoulders at him. "Sure, but I don't see why you would. I don't even want to be near me right now." She blinked her eyes a few times trying to keep the tears from falling. Her throat was constricting and the pain was too much for her to endure. She made a loud gasping sound and fell to her knees in front of the worn out bench. The tears she tried in vain to hold back freely escaped her eyes and she made no attempt to wipe them off. "I'm so sorry Ron. I never meant to hurt anyone like this. I…I…I can't believe I've destroyed everything."

Ron sat down on the bench and put her head on his lap. He caressed her hair as she cried, not saying a word to her. She needed to let it all out before he could get her to talk about it. He didn't know how long it took before her crying eased but during that time he realized that if the circumstances were different he wouldn't mind being in this position with her.

"'Mione, I just want to know why?" The question was barely above a whisper but it was still heard. He felt her stiffen up a bit and then relax.

"At first I thought that I was falling in love with him. I thought about what I've been feeling and rationalized that it was love. But now, well now I just don't know."

He listened to her words carefully and remained very calm, which was a surprise even for him. "'Mione, love isn't something that you rationalize. Feelings are not something for you to dissect and examine and come to a conclusion about."

She listened to his words and raised her head to face him. Her face was smudged and dirty but to him she looked beautiful. "You know me; I have to analyze everything to death. It's just whenever I saw him I wanted to be with him. I wanted to touch him, as if I was drawn to him." She began to cry again when her shame became too much for her. She tried to turn her face away from Ron but he held her firm. He wanted to see her eyes; he wanted to see what the truth was. He saw something flicker and then he understood. "But your not sure anymore are you? What happened to make you question yourself?"

How could he tell? How was it that he figured it out so quickly? He saw the shock register on her face and he laughed. "You know 'Mione, you guys think I'm really thick at times but I catch on more than you think. I may not say anything but that doesn't mean I don't understand."

For a moment she allowed herself to smile at him. "Ron, I'll never underestimate you again." He smiled and nodded to her but still kept his eyes on her. He wanted an answer to his question and she knew he would not move until he got one. She sighed and resigned herself to tell him the truth, no matter how shameful it was. "When I kissed him, when I kissed Harry I thought that I would feel something…anything that would pull us to each other. He's a very powerful wizard and I thought that I would be able to feel his power because I convinced myself I was in love with him."

She got up from the ground and cleaned herself off. She began to pace and her anger was now rising. How stupid could she be? Was it worth it all now? "I am so stupid Ronald. When I kissed Harry I knew that I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I really convinced myself that I loved him when all along I was curious about him; jealous even."

Ron was lost. He could not make any sense of what she was confessing to him. "Hermione slow down. I don't understand what you mean. What about him where you curious about? Why would you be jealous of him? You're the brightest witch out there. We couldn't have gotten this far without you helping us!"

She paused her pacing and went to sit down next to Ron. She thought for a moment trying to think of the easiest way for her to continue without looking pathetic. Well she was pathetic so what was the harm in continuing. "I…I was curious about his power. Every day something new develops with him and I…I wanted to know what made him so special. I wanted to know what his power felt like. I wanted to know what it was like to yield that kind of power. One day I read in a book how people that were bonded to each other by love could actually feel the other's magic and in some very rare cases, momentarily poses them. I began to think of yielding his magic, feeling it move around me just for a little while. I knew that he and Ginny had never experienced that and I began to wonder if maybe their love wasn't strong enough to bond them."

She paused for a moment to look at Ron. She was trying to read his face; did he hate her, was he disappointed? However, he kept his face well masked and just nodded his head to continue. "I started to think about what love was. Everything that I've read in books, how you feel a pull to them, how you want to be around them all the time, all of that stuff. I figured that it had to be love. But it wasn't. I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with the power and magic he possessed. I was jealous because I couldn't yield power like that. Now because of my stupidity I've destroyed our friendship and trust. I can't believe my timing. How could I do something so monumentally stupid so close to the final battle? How Ron? Tell me how did I become such a disgusting person?"

He was now looking over her head towards the house. She had been honest with him so he felt that it was only right that he was honest with her. "War does strange things to people. It doesn't excuse our behavior but it contributes to the decisions we make when we normally wouldn't. For the last 2 years we've been on this journey searching for horcruxes, fighting death eaters along the way, not knowing if we'd survive the night and when things got really bad Harry was always there to save us. I'd be lying to you 'Mione if I didn't say I was jealous too."

"His power grows everyday and sometimes I really think that he'll be more powerful than Dumbledore ever was, maybe as strong as Merlin. Who really knows how strong he could get. That night when Hogsmeade was attacked, when that death eater had sent that bludgeoning curse at you, I thought you weren't going to make it. I saw him take you into an alley, summon those energy lights of his, and willed them to heal you. And I hated him. I hated him because I wanted to be the one who was by your side. I wanted to be the one who would save you. I wanted to be the one you saw when you opened your eyes."

His face showed his anger and she was caught off guard by his words. She wouldn't remove her eyes from his and nodded for him to continue. His face softened as he continued to think back to that night. "But then I realized that he saved you. You would've been dead if it wasn't for him and I couldn't hate him for that. He never asked for any of this, the only thing he ever wanted was to be normal. But he's not normal and he's realized it and he has accepted it. Most wizards would abuse it if they had his power but not Harry. He's not in it for power or fame and fortune. No, he's in it to end this insanity that's been lingering over us for too long. He's giving all of us the chance to live normal lives."

Hermione sat there in silence. He just declared his feelings to her and couldn't understand why he wasn't yelling at her. She was more confused now than before. He should be hating her not sympathizing with her. "Oh Ron, how different am I from someone like Malfoy. I wanted Harry's power and not for any other purpose than knowing what it felt like to yield it. Because of my arrogance I thought I could convince him to love me just so I could have a taste of it." She stood up and roughly pulled her hair back, wanting to feel some sort of physical pain. "And now you're telling me that you feel something for me? How could you even tell me that after everything I've done? You should be hating me and I wouldn't blame you. Merlin knows that right now I thoroughly hate myself."

Ron quickly stood up and took two steps towards her. He roughly pulled her by the shoulder and made him look at her. "You are nothing like Malfoy and don't ever say that again in front of me. Can you honestly tell me that if you had Harry's powers you'd abuse it? Would you join Voldemort's ranks and yield it for his purposes?" She shook her head no to him. "Then you are nothing like Malfoy."

"But why tell me now of your feelings for me? I once thought that you fancied me but when we began our journey you never gave me any indication that you still did. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"'Mione, you and I committed ourselves to help Harry and I don't think neither one of us really knew for sure how dangerous and difficult it was going to be. Harry knew, and he tried to convince us not to go but we promised we'd be there with him. We each had a job to do and if we wanted to keep each other alive then we all needed to focus on the tasks that we had. I couldn't focus on my feelings for you because if I did then I couldn't focus on making sure we all remained safe. Harry was right to leave Ginny behind and if I could've done so I would have left you behind too. We wouldn't have gotten as for as we did but I'd know you were safe."

He reached out his hand and caressed her face. The moment she felt his touch something flared up inside her. Everything she had read about love in her books came flooding through her mind. Everything that she expected to feel she felt in that one touch. Everything that she truly wanted was in the man standing in front of her. Her eyes became glassy and she let a lone tear escape. "Oh Merlin! What do we do now Ron?"

He wanted to tell her that he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her and he wanted a future with her after the war but now was not the time for those words. There was too much hurt that needed to be dealt with before they could ever move on. "I don't know. You've caused a lot of damage today and I don't know if any of us will ever be the same again, you know. You need to rebuild your trust with Ginny but most importantly with Harry. He needs to know that he can count on you during the battle and I really don't know if there will be enough time for you to do that, but you have to try. I'll be with you when you go back in the house."

"You'll do that for me? After everything I've done?"

He paused a moment and put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah I would. I really don't know where you and I stand right now but maybe if we just take one day at a time… you know… maybe."

She nodded at him and gave him a small smile. She turned around and looked at the house. It was time she went in and faced the music. There was calmness inside her that she couldn't deny. She knew that as long as Ron was there for her she could go and face the two people she hurt the most. She took in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders as she made her way back to the house with Ron beside her.

A/N: This was a pretty long chapter and I battled with myself over it. I'm not a huge fan of Hermione and I never thought of her as being the perfect friend as I've read in some stories. I wanted to make her a bit more human by having her go through many humbling emotions. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Thank you so much for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm really not liking the mailman right now!**_

_**Chap 4: Where Do We Go From Here?**_

"Harry, what's going to happen now?" Ginny whispered into his neck.

Harry stared at the door of the den, absentmindedly caressing her hair. He didn't know what to say to her. They all needed answers and the sooner they got them the better. "Honestly love, I don't know. I don't know what to make of this whole thing." He shifted a bit on the floor causing her to look up at him. "She has always been my best friend, actually more like a sister to me. We've been through a lot together, you know. But now, I don't know what to think of her. I really don't know if I can trust her again."

"You can trust me Harry, I swear."

Both Harry and Ginny looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing at the door way. Hermione's face was dirty and blotchy and still carried a hint of shame. Ginny stiffened a bit when she saw her causing Harry to squeeze her hands to keep her calm. Harry stood up from the floor and extended a hand to assist Ginny. He held her by her shoulders and whispered for only her to hear, "We'll go through this together, ok." With that he turned and gestured with his hands for Hermione and Ron to sit on the other couch.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's back giving her a bit of strength. She walked over and sat down facing the couple she hurt so much. "Harry, Ginny, I am so sorry for what I've done. I have absolutely no excuse for my misguided feelings. I have jeopardized our mission, possibly destroyed our friendships and for what? For a taste of something you had."

Ginny was trying very hard to remain calm and allow her to continue but she had been silent long enough. She wanted Hermione to hear and physically feel her anger but as soon as those thoughts came into her heads Harry's arm wrapped around her. If he didn't lash out at her then she can try and hold back too. "What was it that we had that you wanted? Harry shared everything with you; he held nothing back with any of us. So what exactly…"

Hermione raised her hands at Ginny pleading with her to let her finish. "Ginny I know I owe you an explanation and I'm trying to give you one. It's hard for me to talk about all this because I'm so ashamed of myself." Ginny glared at her and nodded her agreement to remain quiet. However the glare she sent to her possibly ex-friend's way clearly told her that the explanation better be a good one.

She took in another deep breath and continued talking. "I was jealous of Harry's power. I was so curious about his magical abilities that I think it became an obsession with me. I had this incredible urge to know more about it, dissect it, uncover its hidden secrets and at one point I obsessed about what it would feel like to yield it. The more I thought about it the more I became obsessed with watching Harry. The look that he has when he's fighting is breathtaking. Whenever you yield your blades Harry, it's as if you are channeling some warrior from the past." She looked over at Ron quickly and then continued. "Until recently I thought that my feelings towards Harry was love and I felt that I couldn't go into the final battle without him knowing. But when I kissed him I knew how wrong I was. What I felt wasn't love or passion or anything you read about in books. It was the desire to know what his power felt like."

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she fought them off while she continued. "I'm so sorry I did what I did. If you guys hate me I wouldn't blame you." She lost the battle of the tears and began sobbing. She fell to her knees in front of Harry and Ginny ready to beg them if she had to. In between her sobs she continued to speak. "I'm so sorry…I wish I could just take this all back…please don't hate me. Please tell me you can somehow forgive me!" Ron sat forward and took her by the shoulders. He brought her back to his side and held her as she cried.

At this point Ginny stood up. She had enough of Hermione's excuses and the infamous Weasley temper began to rear its head. "I can understand some of what you said but what does kissing Harry have to do with his power? How dare you! You're suppose to be my best friend. You spent nights awake with me, comforting me when he didn't notice me. You told me to be myself and give him time to come around. You sat up with me for hours making plans when Harry proposed, so how do you connect what you did with your "desire" to know more of Harry's powers?" She was pacing back and forth in front of Hermione. That was it, her temper finally got the better of her and Harry smartly let her be. She stopped her pacing and stood in front of Hermione with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Well? Do you have an answer or do I have three guesses to make?"

Hermione stood and walked up to Ginny and looked her in the eye. "I have no excuse for what I did. I thought if I could convince him that I was certain I loved him that maybe a sort of bond could be created, letting me feel what his powers were like. You have never talked about anything like that so I assumed that you hadn't been bonded yet I still had a shot. But I know how wrong I was. I felt nothing. If anything I sensed the disgust he had for me at that moment. No matter what happens in my life I know I will never forget how that felt."

Harry finally stood up and went to stand next to his beautiful redhead. "I really can't say anything about all this yet, there too much to think about. But there is something I do have to thank you for." Both ladies looked at him with their eyes wide. Ron got up and stood behind Hermione gentle touching her back to let her know he was still there. "If it wasn't for what you did I wouldn't have bonded with Ginny. When she saw us and ran out I felt her pain, I've never had a pain like that in my heart. I thought it was just a coincidence but right now I can feel her anger towards you and it's taking all of my effort not to lash out at you."

He looked at Ginny and put a grazed his knuckles at her cheek. _'I_ _love you so much little firefly.' _She gasped at him as she heard him in her head and in her heart. "Oh Harry." She blushed at him and buried her head in his chest. He put his arms around her and held her tight while still looking at the two people that had been his best friend for the last 9 years. "I don't know where we go from here. You've broken my trust and faith in you Hermione and I don't know what can be done to get it back. You betrayed me, Ron and most of all Ginny. You're going to have to give us some time to come to terms with today's events and figure out how to move on." His eyes grew dark and his words became harsh. He didn't care; there was a war going on around them and he had to know where she stood. "I don't know if there will be enough time though before we face Riddle once and for all. I need to know, no I demand to know, if you will be there for us one hundred percent. I need to know that you are ready to fight along side us; to defend any of us if the need arises. I need to know now because if you're not then I have a problem with you now seeing as you know all of our plans."

Ron stepped in front of her protecting her from Harry's words. "You're out of bounds Harry. What she did today can't be justified but she's no death eater. She's not going to run to You-Know-Who and give away all of our plans, mate." He stared Harry down, not afraid to face his best mate's anger. Hermione may have done a lot of things wrong today but to assume that she would turn sides was taking it way too far. "Harry, just remember that war does strange things to people."

"Ron I need to know. I thought I knew Hermione but with today's events I was obviously wrong." His chest was raising fast now. All the emotions Harry held in all day were starting to rise up. "And your right Ron, war does strange things to people. War made Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents, his closest friends." Ginny gasped at his words and Hermione took a step back. Harry's emotions were now flooding through him. He felt hot tears fall freely down his face. Ginny took in a sharp breath as for the first time she was able to feel his overwhelming emotions. "I need to know…that…that you will be there because…I…I need to know that I can depend on you. That you will look out for Ron and…and look out for Ginny because….cause I know that they will be looking out for you."

He turned around and buried his head in Ginny's neck. He cried for all the hurt he felt today but Ginny knew he cried because he was also afraid of what was to come. He questioned whether he could keep his friends safe. Ron walked up to Harry and brought him into an embrace. Ron understood; he understood the weight that he carried. "It's alright mate, you're not facing this alone. We're all going to be there with you and you will win. You will give my sister the future you promised her. Cause you know if you don't I will find a way to beat you to a pulp on the other side." You could always count on Ron to break the tension in a room and it was one of the things that Harry most appreciated of him. He kept his head on Ron's shoulder a bit longer trying to compose himself and Ron didn't argue. However long it took, Ron was there for him.

"Harry, I swear to you that I will be there for you; fighting by your side and looking out for Ron and Ginny. I have always walked the path of the light and I will not waiver from that road. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me but I am ready to take a wizards oath right now so that you know I would rather die than betray you ever again."

He faced her and looked into her eyes. He was always amazed by how much of a person's soul could be seen through their eyes, at that moment he knew she was telling the truth. "There's no need for that 'Mione. I just needed to hear you say it."

Ginny cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to her. "Hermione, right now I'm having a hard time dealing with the hurt that's inside me. Maybe in time I can come to forgive you but it will be a long time before I forget. You and I will never be the same as we were before but perhaps in time I can learn to open up to you and trust you again. That's as much as I can promise right now."

Hermione gave her a sad smile but she was grateful for any chance she could get to repair their friendship. "That's fine Ginny. It is definitely more than I deserve." Ron came up behind her and motioned to the door. "I think maybe we should get you cleaned up a bit and then something to eat." She nodded her head and allowed him to lead her out.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. He was feeling very drained but he didn't want to leave her side. "What about you Gin? Do you want to eat anything." She shook her head, "No love, right now I don't have any appetite. But I can feel how tired you are. Why don't you take a long hot bath and try to get some sleep?"

He turned her around to face him. "Only if you stay with me." Her eyes widened at his suggestion but he eased her mind. "I know we decided that we'd wait until we were married and I intend on keeping that promise to you. But…but…I just don't want to be alone tonight. I need to hold you close to me and I know that if I wake up in the morning and I see my little firefly next to me then I know that everything will be ok."

"Ok Harry, I'll stay with you tonight. And the night after that, and the night after that, and the night after that."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please honor me by leaving me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: The mailman requested I stop harassing him.**_

**_Chap 5: Brother & Sister_**

Ginny was in her room gathering her night things when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, with her toothbrush in hand, and opened her door to see Ron standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Gin, getting ready for bed already? It's a bit early and you haven't eaten any thing. I also wanted to make sure you were ok." She opened the door wider and allowed him to enter. He walked over and sat on her bed and she closed the door.

"Every thing is absolutely brilliant Ron. Why wouldn't they be?" She continued going through her things and putting aside what she would bring to Harry's room. Ron continued to watch her contemplating the best way to approach her. '_Well, she's a_ _Weasley; best way is the direct way.' _He got up from the bed and blocked her path to the dresser. "Come on Gin. Sit down and let's talk a bit."

"You want to talk? Fine, let's talk. How could you be so supportive of her? I know the feelings you have for her." His eyes widened with her comment and as he was about to deny it she cut him off. "Yes Ron, you don't exactly hide your emotions well. I figured you'd be furious with her right now." He sat back down on her bed and she followed right behind him.

"I think I was more hurt than angry. I felt my heart break when I saw them kissing and when Harry told me that she kissed him it broke even more. Do you know she thought that I no longer had feelings for her? I can't help but think that if maybe I'd have taken a chance then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Oh no Ron, don't you dare put any of the blame on your shoulders. How you can even sit in front of me and…"

"Gin, calm down. I'm not taking the blame for any of this. All I'm saying is that if I had confessed my feelings for her before this happened…well today wouldn't have happened. I feel so stupid you know. Confessing my feelings for her after I see her kiss someone else." Ginny put her hand up to her mouth covering up the gasp that came out. Ron put his arm around his little sister and put his head on top of hers. "Yep, I did. And you know what? I think she does fancy me too."

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. What will you do now? What about you? Can you continue being around her after all this? Will you be able to focus when we're called to fight?"

"Don't worry about me Ginny. I have my priorities straight, it's one of the reasons I never told her how I felt." They sat like that for a few moments when Ron nudged her in the ribs. "How did we start talking about me when I came in here to talk about you? Come on now, you know you can talk to me about anything, so spill little sister."

Ginny sighed and moved towards the head of the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and brought it to her chest hugging it tightly to her. "I meant what I said to her; well at least I think I meant it. I don't know there are just so many things going through my mind that I just want to scream and let out all of this frustration. I was so scared. I thought I was over being scared but I guess I'm not."

"What do you mean? Are you scared about the war? Because you know it's ok to be scared about that. Everyday I think about it and fear will take a hold of me if I let it." Ginny was shaking her head at Ron. No, the war was the last thing she feared. She was actually looking forward to the final battle. She had been protected for the last two years because Harry had insisted it be that way. Now, it was her turn to fight and she was going to take the opportunity given to her and make sure that Tom regrets the day he possessed her. Her fear was something else, something she knew she shouldn't have but couldn't fight.

"Ron I'm scared that Harry will one day look at me and decide that I'm not enough for him. When I saw Hermione kissing him I could almost hear Malfoy in the background saying how I didn't deserve to have anything. How there are others who deserve anything more than I do. Hermione is the smartest witch we've ever seen, she's pretty, she's confident…she's everything I'm not."

Ron scooted up on the bed to be closer to Ginny. He took her hands in his and waited for her to look at him. "I can understand why you would feel a bit of self doubt. Ever since the chamber incident you never fully regained that spark that you had before it. But you are just as smart as Hermione and you are beautiful. Every guy at Hogwarts wanted to date you and I'm telling you the truth when I say that there were a couple of guys I overheard planning ways to break you and Harry up. He loves you the way you are. He loves you because of your spirit, your temper, your fierce loyalty. When you walk into the room, to him the entire area lights up, that's why he calls you his little firefly. I personally don't see what he sees…ouch!" He began to rub the spot on his arm that she punched. "Hey, just kidding!" They both shared a laugh until they fell into a comfortable silence. "Seriously Gin, Harry loves you completely and you should never doubt that, especially now that you guys have bonded. He needs you more than he'll ever tell you and there will be times when you will have to be the strong one…but…well…just never doubt yourself when it comes to him, ok."

She got off the bed and grabbed her pajamas and toiletries. She looked at the youngest of the Weasley brothers and gave him a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. "Thanks Ron." He smiled and walked over to the door, "Anytime. Well I guess I should probably go to bed too. I'm sure Hermione isn't sleeping but I think she'll use the night hours to do some serious thinking." He ruffled Ginny's hair and proceeded to walk out the room. He stopped when he noticed that she also walked out of her room and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Um, I thought you were going to go to bed?"

"I am, I just need to get some things", she said. Ron's look told her he didn't believe that line. He gave her the Weasley Big Brother look and she knew he wouldn't let up unless she told him what she was up to. "All right Ron, Harry asked me to stay with him tonight…and…um…well I said yes." She stood closer to Ron, her back a little straighter and her noise defiantly up in the air. "Before you get your knickers in a knot, Harry and I both agreed to wait until we got married. He just doesn't want to be alone and I want to be near him. If you have a problem with this then I'm sorry but I am of age and I can make my own decisions. This is what I've decided, end of story."

What Ron did next caught Ginny by surprise; he pulled her into a big brother hug. "Gin, I am not going to tell you what to do and not do. You and Harry are meant to be together and that's that. I'm glad you guys talked about it and decided to wait." He pulled her away from his embrace and looked her in the eyes, "But remember this, war is unpredictable. We can plan and prepare but there will always be certain elements that we can't prepare for, things that are out of our control. If I've learned anything, I've learned that you have to live for today. Tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that are not guaranteed. This final front with Riddle can come tomorrow, next week or even next year. And that's the thing Gin, we don't know so you have to make most of every opportunity you have to be with the ones you love. Don't step onto the battle field with any sort of regret looming over you, ok."

Ginny was awed by her brother. Every day he sounded more like their father and she was proud of the man he was becoming. She blinked her eyes quickly making sure none of the tears that were gathering escaped, "When did you become so wise, oh brother of mine?"

He laughed and ruffled her hair again. "I told you war does strange things to people. Now go to Harry and be with him and I'll see you guys in the morning, ok." She jumped up to hug him and held on tight. Ron was her only link to her home and she couldn't wait until this war was over so that she could finally be reunited with her family. Every day she thanked the Gods that she at least had Ron with her. "Sure Ron. You sleep well too." With their good night wishes being said he watched her walk the opposite direction and stop momentarily before entering Harry's room.

**A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying this story. I know there have been a lot of hits to this but only one review. Please let me know what you think. If you like it please let me know, if not tell me how I can improve my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **_

**_Chapter 6: Forever More To Be Bonded To You_**

Harry leaned his head against the shower wall letting the hot water beat against his back. His mind kept repeating the events of the day and coming to one conclusion; what happens next. Yes, Harry Potter was a very powerful wizard but after the many attempts on his life by Voldemort and his death eaters, he knew there was a good chance he would not survive. The prophecy never predicted a clear winner. One was going to die at the other's hand. Harry felt as if his chances of survival had slimmed down a bit.

He spent the last two years with Hermione and Ron tracking down Voldemort's horcruxes. His job was to destroy them. For some unknown reason, when Tom marked him as his equal, he became the only one who could actually touch and destroy the horcruxes. He openly relied on Ron's strategic mind and Hermione's brain. Without them he could not have found the pieces of Tom's soul on his own. With everything that happened today he was afraid. Could he count on Hermione to do her part during the battle? Harry knew how much Ron loved Hermione. He wondered if Ron would still be able to fight along side her now and not lose his focus.

Yes, Harry was very afraid now. All those times he faced Voldemort during his years at Hogwarts he never thought about surviving or not. If he didn't, well then he would be with his parents again and all the pain and suffering he lived through would be no more. Now it's a different story. Now he has a reason to want to live; Ginny. She was the reason he fought so hard to stay alive. She was the reason behind his determination to finish this war as soon as possible. He could not bare the thought of not surviving and leaving her alone. If he was totally honest with himself his greatest fear was losing her in the battle. His heart told him to keep her away and keep her safe. His mind told him that he could not stop her from regaining what Tom stole from her.

He could not stop her from joining the fight but he made sure she trained with him every day. He pushed her to her limits and beyond and she became just as good a duelist as he was. When Harry found his twin blades in his family vault he searched and searched until he found something suitable for Ginny. He found a kitana sword that was a bit longer and thinner than his blades. The sword was light but strong. A lion with emeralds for eyes was carved into the handle. He knew that she had to have this and he trained her night and day until she wielded the sword as swiftly as he did his blades.

Harry shook his head of his thoughts trying to remove all doubts from his head. She was ready because he made sure of it. She would fight by his side and together they would defeat the dark plague that overshadowing the wizarding world. Harry pushed himself off the wall and let the water fall over his head and down his body. Slowly he felt the tension that was building in his muscle relax.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny walked into Harry's room and saw the door to the loo opened. "Harry", she called out. "I'm going to put some of my stuff in the draws." She paused to wait for his answer. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be out in a bit." She walked over to the dresser and made room for her things inside one of his draws. She quickly undressed and put on her nightgown. It was a simple gown but very pretty on her, a light yellow color. The thin straps gently lay on her shoulders and the silky material ended just above her knees. Stitched throughout the gown were intricate flowery patterns made of shimmering thread. Simply put, she looked beautiful.

She took in a deep breath and walked towards the loo. The room was warm from the steam. She heard Harry turn the water off and she picked up his towel. He emerged from his shower with beads of water gathering on his skin. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him. His back was towards her and he cursed when he could not find his towel. Frustrated, he yelled towards the bedroom. "Gin, can you throw me a towel please?" She walked up behind him and placed the towel on his back. "I've got it right here." It was barely a whisper but loud enough to wake up his senses and make him blush.

He tried to turn around but she stopped him. She gently put the towel on his back and proceeded to dry him off. She watched as his muscles flexed whenever her fingers would touch his skin. She started with his shoulders and then his back. She marveled at how define his body had become. He was no longer a scrappy looking kid. No, he was definitely a man with a strong, hard body. She slid the towel down his waist and over his arse. She stood there for a moment feeling the hard muscles there. She thanked Merlin that Harry could not see her, she was certain that the infamous Weasley blush had just hit a new level. She slowly bent down and proceeded to dry off his legs.

She slowly rose again and held the towel at his waist. She placed butterfly kisses along his spine and felt him take a sharp breath when she placed her tongue on his skin. She reached up with the towel and gently dried his hair. She used this to apply some pressure on his scalp and help him relax. She finally allowed him to turn around and she saw the blazing passion in his eyes. She leaned over to the sink to grab his glasses. She wanted him to see her passion for him in her eyes too. She gently put them on him and he allowed his eyes a few seconds to adjust. Harry opened his eyes and saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She wore a blush that went down past her neck and he followed that trail until the blush was hidden by her nightgown.

"Ginny", he began to speak but she put a finger to his lips. She continued to dry him off with the towel stopping along the way to feel his body. His chest was strong but not too broad. It was perfect for his height. One of her nails brushed along one of his nipples and she heard a moan escape from him. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was beginning to quicken. She smiled to herself knowing that her actions was the cause. She lingered on his abs enjoying the feel of them. Tracing the outline of each muscle on his stomach she thought that the intense training he put himself through yielded beautiful results.

She stopped herself as the towel came up to his hips. Looking into his eyes, she could see his passion flaring up but also a battle within himself. Oh how he wanted her to continue but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She summoned all of her courage and with the towel she gathered his member in her hand. Harry closed his eyes and through his head back. He placed his hands on her shoulder to steady himself. Ginny was pleased with his reaction and it gave her the courage to continue. She removed the towel away from his member and slowly put her hand around it. She marveled at how strong and hard it was, she looked down at the length of him and blushed. She tightened her hold on him and stroked him slowly.

With some difficulty, Harry pulled her hands away from his member and looked into her eyes. He took the towel from her hands and wrapped it around his waist. He saw disappointment flash in her eyes before he tightly wrapped his hands in her hair. Ever so slowly he brought his lips closer to hers until they softly joined. The kiss was tender and timid. He wanted to claim her as his, to breath in only her but he knew he had to control himself. Slowly he pulled away and brought her into his arms. He breathed in her scent that always reminded him of summertime at the Burrow. "I think we should go into the next room." She nodded at him and walked ahead of him. For the first time he saw what she was wearing and he had to hold himself back from lunging at her and taking her right there.

He motioned for her to sit on the bed and he knelt in front of her. He rested his hands on her knees and stared into her eyes. "Gin, I love you so much it hurts. I want nothing more than to take you on this bed and make love to you right now. As much as I want to do that I also know that you wanted to wait until our wedding night."

She smiled at him and pushed the wet strands of hair away from his face. Oh Merlin, how she loved the man kneeling in front of her. "Harry James Potter, I've loved you since the day you rescued me from the Chamber. You grew up surrounded by harsh people who refused to love you. They knocked you down and for so long tried to keep you down. You have lived with hatred and bigotry and yet you rose above it. You have faced Tom every year since you came to Hogwarts and you always manage to come out alive. You've had to deal with the deaths of so many people you've loved, people keeping things from you, a Ministry that wanted to use you for their purposes, people like Malfoy who were so jealous of you that they would do anything they could to cut you down."

"Yet you never lost that ability to put the well being of others ahead of your own. I never believed you had a 'saving people' thing. No, you just didn't want anyone else to live through the hurt that you did. I know that you want to make sure that no one else goes through anything you went through and in a way you are doing that, you know. By standing up to this darkness that's overshadowing us, by sending Tom to his grave once and for all you are making sure that we can all live in peace again."

She stopped as his hand went to her face and wiped off a tear that was slowly sliding down. "I love you despite of your fears and uncertainty. I love you for the fierce loyalty you have shown my family. I love you for letting me fight along side you, for allowing me to claim my own victory over Tom. I love you for protecting and keeping me safe. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms. I want to have your children and give you the family that you were denied. I want to spend many days fighting with you about silly things and spend the nights making up with you. If I close my eyes I can see my future and you are the light that leads me there."

She slid off the bed and knelt right next to him. He turned so he could face her not wanting to move his eyes from hers. "Harry James Potter, by the magic that gives us life, by the magic that gives us hope, by the magic of all that is pure I take you now as my husband forever more to be bonded to you."

Harry was surprised by her words and watched as a golden glow began to surround Ginny. Tears began to form in his eyes and he digested her words to him. He continued to look into her eyes and cleared his throat to speak. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I too have loved you since that night in the Chamber. My only regret is that it took me so long to realize it and even longer to tell you." He gave her a lopsided grin that caused a giggle to escape her lips. "When I realized that I loved you that thought kept me sane during some of my darker moments. My love for you is what sustained me during my time with the Dursleys. It was always a bit easier to deal with their abuse knowing that I would soon leave and get to see you."

His face became very serious and he began to stare as if remembering something. "But like you said, each year I had to deal with Voldemort and he was targeting those that were close to me. I was so afraid he'd get into my head and know my feelings for you. You don't know how terrified I was every time I thought that he would hurt you to get to me. I decided to keep my feelings for you hidden. I allowed my fears to rule my life but as long as I knew you were safe I could deal with my cowardice." Ginny reached out her hand and palmed his cheek. "Oh Harry, you never were a coward." Harry smiled at her. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.

"Then the fates decided to be kind to me on my 16th birthday. When my magical core decided to seek me out I had no idea what was happening. It wasn't long before I understood that now I had a power that the Ministry couldn't trace and Voldemort didn't know of. I knew I had a way of protecting you and everyone close to me. Right then and there I resolved to tell you how I felt and hoped that you still felt the same way. And when you told me that you did, that very first moment that I kissed you, I saw my future. I saw us together sitting on a porch swing. I saw myself put my hand on your round belly feeling our child kicking. That's when I knew that my future was with you. Voldemort was just a bump on my road to you. I silently swore that day that I would do whatever I could to get rid of him forever. He was no longer going to run my life through my fears."

"I still wanted to keep you safe and I thank the gods that you agreed to stay behind when I went to find and destroy the horcruxes. Once that was done I knew I couldn't hold you back anymore. My mind was telling me to keep you locked up, safe and sound. My heart told me that I had to let you do what you needed to do. I had to have faith in your abilities and know that you would be fine. You are so petite you know, but you have this strength that surpasses your own brother. You have a fiery temper that feeds from that strength and makes you force to be reckoned with. That's why I've called you my little firefly. Kind of silly, I know, but it seemed to fit." Ginny let another giggle pass her lips.

Harry didn't hold back the tears that he was holding. He wasn't ashamed of showing his deepest emotions to the woman that he loved. "You are my love and you are my life. You are the reason I get up each morning. You are the strength I need to accomplish what I have to do. You are the missing piece that completes me. You showed me what it is to love and to be loved." He took her left hand in his and held it towards his heart. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, by the magic that gives us life, by the magic that gives us hope, by the magic of all that is pure I take you now as my wife forever more to be bonded to you."

An emerald green glow began to surround Harry. The young couple looked in wonder as the golden and emerald glows began to mix and dance with each other. It began to circle them and without warning it shot right through Ginny's chest and then though Harry's. Both of them gasped at the feeling that was rippling through them. It was not as painful as they thought it would be. Instead it was a feeling of warmth, love and completion. They could feel the energy of the glow make its way through their entire body until they could feel it heading towards their joined hands. The glow escaped from their fingertips and rejoined itself to circle their joined hands. They watched as the combined glow grew in its intensity as it weaved itself around their hands and fingers. When the glow stopped they felt a slight burn but not strong enough to pull away. Ever so slowly the glow disappeared. When they looked down to their surprise they both wore gold bands around their ring finger. Her ring was encrusted with tiny emeralds that represented his love. His ring was encrusted with small rubies that represented her love. He looked at the woman in front of him and with a shy smile towards her he finally spoke. "I guess I should kiss the bride."

Harry kissed her lips softly. One hand was caressing her hair and the other was around her waist. He stroked her bottom lip with his tongue gently asking for permission to enter. It was a request that she readily answered as her tongue joined his in exploration. When the need for air became great he slowly pulled away. He stood up from the floor and helped her up to her feet. He placed a finger on her face to trace the outline of her face. He traced the left strap of her nightgown and followed the path down to gently trace the outline of her breast. Ginny's face was blazing with embarrassment but also with desire. "Gin, you are absolutely beautiful." He slowly bent down to recapture her mouth in a kiss. The kiss was hard and possessive. It was breathtaking and passionate. It made her go weak and if not for the fact that Harry was holding on to her tightly she would have surely fallen down.

Harry pulled away from her lips and began to trail kisses on her neck and shoulders. He flicked his tongue over her skin enjoying the taste of her. His hands began to feel every bit of her. He caressed her arms and moved up to squeeze her shoulders. They traveled down the length of her back until they rested on her arse. He gently squeezed them and pulled her closer to him to feel his erection. Ginny moaned into his chest. She wanted to run her hands all over him and taste him but the magic he was weaving over her left her in awe. Her body was responding in ways that she hadn't expected. Harry's fingers grabbed the zipper of her nightgown. He slowly pulled it down and dropped the straps from her shoulders. He watched as the silky material fell down around her feet. His eyes slowly traveled up her body, taking in the sight of her creamy skin. She was soft and beautiful. He couldn't resist feeling the warmth and tightness of her stomach. His hands continued their exploration of her until one of his hands settled on one of her breasts. Her breasts weren't large but it fit perfectly in his hand. He massaged and kneaded it and watched the expression on her face.

Suddenly, his arms swooped down behind her knee and he lifted her off the floor. He placed her on the bed and took a step back. With passion in his eyes, he silently commanded her to look at him. She looked as he removed the towel from his waist revealing how much he wanted her. He watched her lying on his bed, no their bed. Her red hair fanned out on the pillow. He climbed into bed next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. His other hand was caressing her face pausing only to run his fingers across her lips. Ginny brought her hands to the back of his head and pushed him down with a kiss of her own. She ran her tongue across his teeth and darted in and out of his mouth. She placed kisses along his jaw and on his neck. She nibbled and bit at him. Her hands were finally doing as she commanded and explored his body slowly.

Harry took one of her breasts in his hand and brought the pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked back and forth causing Ginny to arch her back to him. He released it and paid the same attention to the other one. Harry shifted his position until he was almost on top of her. He swept his mouth over her neck sending shivers down Ginny's body. He smiled as he saw the reaction his actions had on her. His hand slowly traveled down to her stomach. He felt the tightness and smoothness and let his mind linger on how it would feel when she was swollen with his child. He went back to capture her lips again. This time the kisses were slow and passionate. Her hands traveled down his back until the rested on his arse. She raked her fingers against him and followed back up his spine. "Gods Ginny. You are amazing."

His hands continued roaming her body. He couldn't get enough of her, she felt wonderful. While he kissed her his hands began to travel lower. His stroked her silky legs feeling her muscles flexing to his touch. Ever so slowly he brought his hands to her apex. He slowly played with the curls between her legs causing her to open her eyes in surprise. Before she could make any protest he brought his lips back to hers. If she was about to say anything all thoughts were erased when she felt his finger slide over her. "Ahh, Harry!" He continued to slide his finger over her sensitive spot as watched her writhing in ecstasy. He slipped one finger inside of her she opened her eyes wide at the unexpected sensation. "Ginny…Merlin you feel so good."

She grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. There was nothing tender about this kiss. It was rough and hard. She let me know that she wanted more from him. She bit on his bottom lip and ran her nails against his back as he continued to finger her. He finally pulled away and stared at her. He took her hand in his and brought it to his hard member. "Ginny, I need you so much." She squeezed him hard and he had difficulty getting air into his lungs. She shifted her legs and opened up for him. "Harry, I need you too. Please…now."

Harry put his knees between hers and pushed her legs a bit wider. He positioned himself at her entrance but stopped himself from continuing. He looked at the woman who was now his wife. He gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that they would have many more nights like this. He gave her a kiss to silently seal his promise and then brought his lips to her ears. His hot breath tickled her neck and made her shiver. He entered her in one swift motion as he kept whispering in her ear, "I love you Ginny. I love you… I love you…I love you."

Ginny whimpered from the pain that she knew would be there. When she saw his size she knew it would hurt but she was determined to be brave. "Shh, love. It's all right. I love you Gin." He continued to whisper soothing words in her ear until she felt the pain subside. He held his position and waited for her to give him a sign to proceed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Instinctively she moved her hips against him and groaned. Harry took this as his cue to proceed and he pulled out of her and slowly plunged back in. Ginny smiled at the new sensation he was creating. Gods he felt so good inside her.

Harry continued to enter her deeply and pull out slowly. It was a pace that he fought hard with himself to maintain. She was so tight and wet around him. He wished he could just stay inside her forever. He buried his head in her neck breathing in her scent. "Ginny, you feel so bloody brilliant. So tight…" Harry plunged into her with some force and Ginny responded by shouting his name. "Harry, please…faster…" He lifted one of her legs up by her knee and the new position allowed Harry a deeper access to her. He plunged into her again and again quickening his pace. He brought his hand between them and began to rub against her sensitive spot. Her breath was just as ragged as his and he could feel her tightening around him. "Please…Harry…mmm, yes."

Harry tried to hold back. He didn't want to come before she did. "Ginny I don't think I can last much longer." He continued to rub her spot in a figure 8 pattern. This pushed Ginny over the edge as she began to shiver. "That's it baby. Come for me. Come with me Gin." As she was about to release he removed his hand from her and brought both of them to the side of her face. Her hair was intertwined in his fingers as he fisted her hair in his hand. He took a few more deep plunges into her when he felt her tighten around him and heard her scream his name. "Harry…" He placed his mouth over hers to muffle her scream as he finally came with one last, powerful plunge inside her. His moans of pleasure was also muffled as his tongue continued to sweep inside her mouth as wave after wave swept over them.

After several minutes passed he finally moved off of her. He shifted to his side and brought her up against him. He placed his arms protectively over his bride and summoned the sheets to cover them. They remained like that for a while before Ginny spoke. "Harry?" He lifted his head to see her face. He saw her face was flushed and he smiled. "Yes love?" He watched as she battled with herself to get the words out of her mouth. "Umm, I just…umm." Harry chuckled and took pity on his wife. He shifted his weight and allowed her to lie on her back. "Ginny, you were brilliant. It was everything and more than I ever thought it could be. I have a new memory for my patronus now. I love you Ginny Potter, forever."

"Ginny Potter…I think sounds wonderful Harry." He wrapped his arms around her again, "It certainly does Gin." He kissed her on her forehead and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping peacefully he allowed himself to fall asleep. Tonight there would be no nightmares to disturb him.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please click on that little button below and leave me a review. Big chocolate chip cookies for those who do. Come on…you know you can't resist the chocolate chip cookie!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: Sighs….not mine yet**_

**_Chapter 7: Laughter Makes the World Go Round_**

Harry began to stir the next morning; he could not remember the last time he had slept so well. He tried to stretch a bit but felt an unfamiliar weight on top of his arm. When he finally looked down he saw his Ginny peacefully snuggled close to him, sleeping. As the memories of last night returned he smiled. He closed his eyes and silently thanked any God who would listen. He moved some strands of hair away from her face. He couldn't help but notice how innocent and fragile she looked when she slept. It was a new discovery for him yet somehow he knew that this was just the first of many more discoveries to come.

He brought his hand down to her face, softly caressing her cheek. Merlin, how he wanted to wake her up by kissing her senseless. He leaned forward and placed the softest kiss he could on her lips. He watched for any movement from her but was pleasantly surprised to see that she now wore a smile. At least her subconscious was obviously enjoying the attention he was giving her. He chuckled, "Gin? Wake up love."

She scrunched up her face and buried it deeper into his chest. "Don't wanna."

He rolled his eyes and decided to take drastic measures. With a wave of his hand, he removed every curtain covering the windows. The sun invaded their room filling it up with the early morning glare. With another wave of his hand the windows opened. The room was filled with nature's morning serenade and wafts of wet grass invaded their senses.

Harry loved this time of the day. The day was new and held so many possibilities. It was this moment of the day where he allowed himself to believe that today would be the day where nothing would happen. There would be no reports of death eater attacks. Voldemort would have decided to take this day off and do nothing. Harry could spend the whole day with Ginny sitting on the worn out bench or spend the entire day in bed. However, Harry was also a realist. None of these things would be possible until he got rid of the maniac running amok. Until that time came he would continue to prepare. "Come on love, time to get up."

She shifted around until she was lying on her back. She looked up at him and gave him a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. "Do we have to? I rather like where I am at the moment."

"So do I love, but if you don't want Ron barging in here to complain that there is no breakfast, I suggest we get up." Harry chuckled when she glared at him.

"Ron can go sod off! He's old enough to look after himself and we need to cut the apron strings now." She gave him a stern look that told him that she was not to be challenged.

Harry unfortunately was a bit confused. "Gin, what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "Harry, do you really think that once this war is over and we live in this house by ourselves that I will be allowing that bottomless git to just pop over anytime he's hungry? I think not. He'll have to go over to George's and Fred's flat and hope that they'll feed him."

Ginny was totally serious and it caused Harry to laugh. She may have inherited her mother's cooking abilities but she definitely did not inherit the love of cooking for large amounts of people. "Well love, until that day let's get up and get something to eat. I am rather hungry myself." He gave her a penetrating look that sent shivers down her spine. His lips curved into a wicked grin and his hands began to roam her body. "Before we go I need to give you a proper good morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. They took it upon themselves to prepare the meals for the four of them. Ron and Hermione were many things but proficient in the kitchen was not one of them. While Ginny set the food on the table, Harry was placing a warming charm on the tea and placing a jug of pumpkin juice on the table. Right on cue Ron walked in scratching his scruffy head.

"Morning", he said through a yawn. "I'm starving."

Harry gave him a lopsided grin and shook his head at him. "Yes Ron and you're simply withering away before our eyes."

"Hey, I can't help it. I gotta keep my strength up you know. Growing boy and all." Ron began to shovel food into his mouth, barely stopping to breathe.

Ginny looked at him with disgust. He really was a human vacuum when it came to food. She smacked him off the back of his head, "Eat like a human being Ron!" His shoulders slumped a bit and he gave her an apologetic smile.

Harry tried to keep a straight face but lost the battle. It was always entertaining for him to watch Ron cower to his little sister. Ron glared and pointed his fork at him. "Just wait until she starts treating you like this, mate."

Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ron, I look forward to Gin treating me any way she wants." She smiled at him and Harry placed a kiss on her neck.

Hermione was walking into the kitchen already dressed. When she reached the entrance she hesitantly cleared her throat. "Umm, good morning."

The memories of the day before returned. The atmosphere was tense and the four remained silent for a few minutes. Ron was the first one to speak up. "Morning 'Mione, sit down and have some breakfast."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and couldn't read their expressions. She sighed and thought that it would be best if she just left everyone alone today. "Thanks Ron but I think I'll just grab a muffin and catch up on some reading."

"Come on 'Mione, you've got to be hungry. You didn't eat anything last night."

She gave Ron a sad smile, "Don't worry about it Ron. I'm ok."

Ron turned and looked at Harry. He could see the battle that Harry was waging within himself. He looked at Ginny again and kissed her forehead. "It's ok Hermione, really. Sit down and eat. We've made enough for all of us."

"There's tea on the stove. Or if you want, there's probably some pumpkin juice left." Ginny tried sound as normal as possible but was finding it difficult. She made a promise that she would try to forgive Hermione and having breakfast together was a good place to start. Ron gave his little sister an appreciative smile and stood up to fetch the pot of tea.

Harry leaned against the counter and brought Ginny closer to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "Thanks love." She turned a bit in his arms to face him and smiled in return.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione had her hands covering her mouth while looking at the couple. They looked back at her not really knowing what had startled her.

Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry and Ginny. He didn't notice anything unusual. "What? Did I miss something?"

Harry looked at Hermione's surprised face. He looked around him, looking for what it was that surprised her. "Umm, Hermione? Are you ok? Is there something unusual in the house?"

Hermione smiled at them and shook her head. "No Harry. There's nothing unusual just unexpected." She took in a deep breath and felt truly happy for them. "Please believe me when I say that I'm so happy for you."

Ron got up from the table and went to stand behind Hermione. He looked in every direction from where she was standing but he still couldn't figure out what she was talking about. "Would you please tell me what you're talking about?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes at Ron. "Honestly Ronald. Take a look at their hands."

Ron looked towards their hands and saw a hint of gold. He walked over towards them to take a closer look. His mouth hung open when he saw the gold bands around their ring fingers. He straightened up and looked at Harry and Ginny, holding his gaze at Harry a bit longer. Ron's hand flew up and he smacked the back of Harry's head. "Bloody hell mate!"

"Ouch! Ron what's your problem", exclaimed Harry as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's my problem?" Ron kept waving his hand from Harry's hand to his sister's hand. "What's that on your fingers? Just when did you go buy these? Hell, why didn't you use the ones you've already bought?"

Harry finally understood what the two were going on about. He looked at Ginny who simply smiled at him. "Oh yeah, well…we kind of married each other last night."

Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her and she walked up to them to get a closer look at the rings. "This is amazing. The emeralds on Ginny's rings are the same color as your eyes. The rubies on your ring are the same color as her hair. This is simply amazing. How did it happen?"

Ginny's smile faded. Hermione was off on one of her rants, needing to know exactly when, how and why. "Hermione, it's sort of personal you know and it's something that Harry and I should keep between us."

Hermione blushed and backed away a bit. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to overstep my place."

Ginny took in a deep breath. It was going to be hard to act as if nothing happened. "It's ok. I can tell you that after Harry and I exchanged our vows last night we both had wedding bands on. I don't know about Harry's but mine won't come off." Everyone watched as she tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't move at all.

Harry watched in amazement." I thought my ring was just too small for me. I tried to remove it when I went into the shower but it wouldn't budge."

Hermione let a tear slide down her face. Ron noticed her tear and went to stand by her. "'Mione, are you ok?" He was nervous about her answer. Did she still regret that things did not work out for her?

Laughing softly she wiped the tear from her face. She turned to face Ron to reassure him. "Yes Ron, I'm fine." Her focus was back the newlywed couple. "Guys, the rings won't come off because you are bonded to each other and thus the rings are bonded to you. When you exchanged your vows, your words must have been so pure that the essence of your magic came together. Your individual magic is now a part of both of you."

Harry was listening intently to what she was telling them. "Do you mean that Ginny can tap into my powers if she needs to?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes thinking about all the possibilities. "I'm not sure Harry. I've read about this being possible but there hasn't been a known case of this happening since the time of Merlin. Those rings were forged by your magic. They can be as simple as a link into each other's minds or as complex as using the other's magic. Unless something drastic happens, we really won't know what the possibilities are."

Ginny walked away from Harry's arms and sat down at the table. Her face was a bit pale after hearing Hermione's explanation. She couldn't help but wonder what the possibilities were and if she could handle them. Slowly she brought a mug of tea up to her lips, savoring its warmth.

Harry was processing all this information. If she could tap into his powers then he knew he wouldn't have to worry so much about her on the battle field. Ron did notice his sister's look and sat in the chair directly in front of her. "So Ginny, wife-of-the-boy-who-lived-who-could-possibly-share-his-powers-and-now-needs-to-have-her-name-hyphanated, what do you think about all this?"

Ginny was caught so off guard by what her brother just said that she spit her tea out all over Ron's face and began to cough. Hermione turned around and put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. Harry desperately tried to hold back his laughter but seeing his best friend bathed in tea he lost the battle. It had been a long time since Harry had laughed this hard and he welcomed it. It felt so good even though it was at Ron's expense.

"All right, settle down. Are you done Harry or should we have 'Mione conjure up some oxygen for you?" This brought more laughter from Harry. Ginny was looking at her husband sitting on the floor holding his sides. Her lips curved into a smile and she too decided to join in on the laughter. Ron shook his head at the site of his best friend. Turning around to see Hermione, he saw her shoulders gently shaking. He sighed and resigned himself to being the entertainment of the day. "Go ahead 'Mione, come and join in on the laughter." That's exactly what she did.

Every time Harry tried to compose himself, he would take one look at Ron and start laughing again. Even Ron joined in on the laughter; it was so contagious. "Ahhh!" Suddenly Harry stopped laughing and put his hand over his scar. Everyone was looking at him with concern. It had been weeks since Harry's scar hurt him and the last time it did Hogsmeade was attacked.

Ginny quickly rushed to his side. Concern was clearly etched on her face. "Harry, what is it? Is it Tom?"

Harry didn't notice his wife next to him; he tried to keep calm until the pain subsided. Without a reason, he began to laugh again. His laughter was mixed in with the pain from his scar. He did not see the worried looks that his friends were giving him and each other.

"Harry! Love, what's going on? Are you ok?" Ginny turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Do you think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I don't need a healer. I'm ok." Harry said while laughing. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and began to feel the pain from his scar subside. He looked at Ginny and then stood up from the floor. He helped her up, and then turned to smile at Ron and Hermione. "Well that was interesting."

"Harry James Potter! Would you please tell me why you scared us all like that?"

He chuckled as he brought Ginny into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Baby, I'm ok. I don't know if I can say the same for Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron walked up to him, both looking at his scar. "Well mate, I guess this attack wasn't as bad as the last one. You're scar is a bit red but nothing much out of the ordinary." Harry's hand automatically went to his scar. He smiled as he traced the outline.

"What do you mean about Voldemort? Harry, did you see him?"

"Well 'Mione, I think he tried to enter my mind. I didn't see him though or his surroundings. Maybe he wanted to directly attack my mind."

"But then what happened. One minute you're laughing and the next minute you're clutching your scar and screaming. And if things aren't scary enough you start laughing again thoroughly confusing us. So what's up Potter?" Ginny had her hands on her hips in a very Molly Weasley like fashion.

"Usually I can see what he is doing, he likes for me to see him torturing his death eaters or some poor muggle for no reason at all. However, this time I could actually feel him. It was such a strong feeling of hate that my scar erupted quickly in pain." Harry started to chuckle again.

"All right, but what is so funny about that?" Hermione was now standing next to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head towards Hermione agreeing with her question.

"What's funny about that is that he could feel me too. He felt me laughing. He could feel how thoroughly happy I am. Let me tell you, that pathetic son of a bitch did not like the feeling one bit. I could feel him screaming in agony. It was too much for him to bear and he broke the connection. After years of having to endure hell from him it feels damn good to send some pain his way." His smile was now plastered to his face.

"Good for you mate." Ron clapped him on his back. "If I knew that having tea spat at me would send Riddle screaming in agony I'd have had everyone throw tea at me a long time ago."

"Ron, it warms my toes to know just how much you'd sacrifice for me." Harry dramatically brought his hand to his heart and gave a slight bow.

"Sod off Harry." He gave Harry a bit of a shove, looked at him and then quickly at Ginny. He brought his hand up and smacked Harry off the head again. "Bloody hell mate!"

"Ouch! Ron would you quit hitting me off the head!"

"You married my sister!"

Both Hermione and Ginny walked to stand by them. Ginny was beginning to get angry while Hermione was worried a fight was about to erupt.

"Ron, what's the big deal. I thought you approved of Harry and after yesterday's conversation I thought you'd be happy."

Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. "Yes Ron, you and Harry are now brothers like you've always wanted it to be.

He looked at all three of them and rolled his eyes at them. "Well of course I'm happy for them."

Harry was now confused. "Well then why do you keep hitting me? And if you do it again I'm going to hit you back!"

Ron chuckled, "What's wrong is that you married my little sister without my mum, Molly Weasley, being there! When she finds out she's going to have kittens and I for one do not want to be around when she does!"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at Ron and each one shuddered at the thought of an angry Molly.

"Harry? You'll protect me from my mum's wrath, won't you?" Ginny looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Only if you'll protect me from her Ginny. Come to think of it, if I had the choice I'd rather face Voldemort than your mum when she realizes she missed her only daughter's wedding."

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ginny. She stood between them and draped her arms over their shoulders. They both looked at her, silently pleading with her to find a solution to save them. She shook her head as she looked from Harry and then to Ginny. "Sucks being you right now don't it."

A/N: So tell me what you think so far? Please review and tell me what you think of my portrayal of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

**_CHAPTER 8: Setbacks_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter…but perhaps in another dimension…**_

"Hermione! If you can't concentrate while training how do you expect to survive on the battle field?" Harry was livid. After breakfast, they all headed out to the back of the house to do some training. Harry and Ron were dueling with one another as were Hermione and Ginny. All was going well until Hermione panicked. Ginny had sent three curses towards her but in an effort to block the spells and fire her own, Hermione misfired and hit one of the old trees in the garden. A heavy branch fell on Ginny's head, causing a huge gash. Hermione quickly ran up to her and placed a piece of cloth around Ginny's head to slow the heavy blood flow.

Ron was by his sister's side immediately. He turned pale when he saw all the blood. Ron sat on the ground and placed her head on his lap. "Come on Harry, argue with her later. Do something and help Ginny now."

Harry was trembling. He wasn't sure if it was from his anger towards Hermione or from seeing Ginny get hurt. This was his greatest fear. He stood there and stared as Ron ran to where she was. He shook himself of his thoughts and ran towards her. Ginny was pale from the loss of blood. "Baby, everything's going to be ok." He caressed her hair as he looked into her eyes. He tried very hard to make sure his face did not display the fear he was feeling. However, the watery look his eyes held told her something else.

"I know Harry." She gave him a small smile. "Perhaps you can do something now and worry about me later?"

He let out a small laugh and nodded his head at her. "Hermione, can you tell how deep the wound is?"

Hermione moved over to Ron's other side. She removed the cloth and replaced it immediately. "I can't tell Harry. It's bleeding too much for me to have a good look at it." She took hold of Ginny's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Harry noticed how Ginny struggled to free her hand from Hermione's grip.

"Ron, I need you to hold her still. I've never had to heal a head wound before. I am not sure if she'll feel any of this."

Harry picked up a rock, with a wave of his hand he whispered "**_Portus_**" creating a port key. 'Mione, I need you to be ready to activate this port key to St. Mungo's if I can't heal her." Both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and readied themselves.

Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated, calling his magic before him. He could feel a sort of electricity that began in his stomach, traveling up towards his chest. He strongly exhaled and before him were numerous bright lights. He focused his eyes on them, communicating to them what he needed done. With a wave, the lights wrapped themselves around his hand. His hand was now glowing as he placed it above Ginny's wound. She cried out from the pain. Ron held her shoulders down so that she wouldn't move. "Her skull is cracked, I can feel it." He put his hand closer to the wound and her screams grew louder. She began to thrash around in an attempt to pull away from Harry's hand.

Hermione was holding on to Ginny's hands to keep her from hitting them. "Harry, maybe we should give her something to put her to sleep. I don't think she can take the pain much longer."

Harry stopped shortly. He watched Ginny continue to shake from the pain of trying to heal her. He continued to look at her while he answered her. "We can't risk it. The last thing we want is for her to be unconscious with a cracked skull. I'll just have to go slower."

Ginny's hand broke free of Hermione's grasp and she held on to Harry's arm. "No please, I don't think I can take the pain if you go slowly" her words were beginning to slur. "Just do what you need to do. I don't want to go to St. Mungo's. Please Harry."

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'm so sorry this hurts." Harry caressed the side of her face and stopped his hand on her neck. When he pulled away he noticed that his hand was covered in her blood and with renewed determination he called forth his magic again.

While the energy lights wrapped around his hand again, one stray light remained at eye level with him. He stared at it for a few seconds and nodded his head. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry's body gave a slight jerk and the energy light entered his head. A strong breeze began to stir around them. The change in Harry's eyes was noticeable. His eyes were flickering like fire as he began to chant something that the others did not understand. As he brought his hand upon Ginny's head, the glow intensified. Tears began to fall down Ron's face as he listened to the anguished yells of his baby sister. As suddenly as it began, Ginny began to calm down.

Harry continued to chant as he slowly moved his hand away from Ginny's head. Her breathing was less ragged and sharp. They could see her body begin to relax as she fell into a sound sleep. It was another five minutes before Harry finished healing the wound and moved his hand away from her. The energy glow around his hand began to fade. The lights danced in front of him before they quickly lunged back inside him. Harry took in a sharp breath causing him to wake up from his trance like state. The sudden entry of the lights left him dizzy and he fell forward. Hermione put her arms out in time to stop him from falling on top of Ginny.

"Harry…Harry! Are you ok?"

He put his hands on her shoulder to steady himself, breathing as if he had just run a mile. "Yeah 'Mione, I'll be fine. I'm still not used to that."

"Take your time Harry, don't move too fast." She watched him carefully looking for any signs of distress from him. She was amazed at what she witnessed and her head was exploding with many questions she wanted to ask. She wisely decided to leave the questions for another time and made sure that he truly was ok.

"Harry, you did it. I don't know how or what it was you were saying, but you healed her head. If you didn't have this ability…I don't know...I…" Ron lowered his head and his shoulders began to shake.

Ron quickly looked up and sent a cold stare towards Hermione. She was a bit shaken when she was the fury in his eyes. "What the bloody hell happened Hermione? Nothing like this has ever happened while training."

"Ron, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear." Her voice was desperate. The one person who had supported her the last two days was now questioning her. "I just panicked and misfired. I would never hurt Ginny, you have to believe me."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Ron, what's important is that she's going to be all right." Ron was about to retort but Harry's firm look told him that this discussion was over.

"Hermione, can you prepare some sandwiches for lunch. I want to stay with Ginny for a while."

"Do you want me to prepare a potion for when she wakes up? She'll probably have a troll size headache when she does."

"NO!" Harry screamed. He cleared his throat and continued, "Umm, no I'm pretty sure she won't need it but thanks." He could not bring himself to look at Hermione. His eyes were focused on his wife and what was needed to be done next.

"Ron, I'm going to bring her upstairs and put her to bed. I need you to bring some towels and warm water so we can wash the blood off her."

"You got it Harry. Do you need help bringing her upstairs?"

"No, I don't want to move her around too much. I think the safest thing would be to apparate there with her." He brought his wife into his arms and cradled her like a child. "I'll see you there in a few minutes." He nodded his head towards Ron and with a pop they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry brought Ginny to their bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He looked around the drawers for her pajamas and settled on his worn out Quidditch shirt. He flicked his wrist and his wand popped out of his holster. He ran the wand over the length of her and she was now in her pajamas.

He held onto her hand and placed it against his chest. He stayed like that until Ron gently knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, I needed to change my jeans. How is she?" he asked while placing a bowl of warm water on the night stand. He handed Harry the towels, brought a chair from the corner to the bed and sat down.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. His shoulders slumped a bit but he never took his eyes off Ginny. "She's still sleeping. I managed to change her clothes without waking her."

"Well mate, let's hope she'll sleep for a while. The more rest she gets the better."

Harry took a towel and dipped it into the warm water. Ever so gently he placed the towel on her face, slowly washing off the blood that had dried. He repeated the same motion with the strands of her hair. He took his time with her hair. Slowly and methodically washing off all of the caked on blood. He held on to a strand of her hair, letting it run through his fingers.

"Ron, I don't think I can ever look at her hair the same way, you know." Tearing his eyes away from his sleeping wife he wearily looked at Ron. "I've always loved the color of her hair. It was like sunlight during the day and fire at night. Now, mixed with her blood, I won't get those images anymore. Every time I see her hair I'll think about how it looked caked in her own blood. I'll remember how I could have lost her today."

Ron shook his head. "You are forgetting one important thing mate. We didn't lose her today. Harry, you were able to save her life and for that I could never thank you enough."

"Ron she's everything to me and your family is the only family I have. I'm just protecting what's important to me. But if I was scared before about the final battle I'm terrified now. You saw me there, I froze. I stood there and watched my wife fall to the ground; her blood everywhere. For a moment I couldn't command my body to move. What if something similar happens during the battle?"

Ron gave him a small smile, "You won't."

"How can you be so sure mate?"

"Because Harry, you'll be facing Riddle for the last time. This is your opportunity to get rid of the bastard once and for all. Once he's gone there will be no prophecy hanging over your head and ruling your life. Your duty to the wizarding world will be completed and you can begin to live the life you've always wanted. A quiet, carefree life with Ginny, well maybe not so quiet when she's in a foul mood." Both friends shared a quiet laughter at that last comment. "Seriously mate, once he's gone you can have a family of your own and live the life your parents wanted you to have at Godric's Hollow. That's why you won't fail when you face Riddle."

"You know, every now and then I allow myself to fantasize about what my life would be like once Voldemort was gone. I've always pictured Sunday afternoons at the Burrow with Molly cooking a huge dinner. The whole family is there with their wives and children. I think about what our kids would look like. I would love for them to have Ginny's hair and my eyes."

Ron laughed and pointed to Harry's head. "Mate, we can only hope that the fates will be kind to your children and spare them that mop of a mess you call hair."

Harry's hand instinctively went to his hair in a fruitless attempt to flatten it down. "Hey! According to the readers of Witch Weakly my hair is very sexy."

Ron laughed harder and rolled his eyes. "Merlin Harry, when did you begin to read that rubbish?"

Harry's cheeks were tinged with red, "I don't read it, my lovely wife here subscribes to it and showed me the article. She was happy that the majority of the witches out there are captivated with my hair rather than my other assets." Harry wagged his eyebrows at a very uncomfortable Ron.

"Uggh, I really didn't need to hear that Harry." Harry laughed as he watched Ron shiver in disgust.

"Ron, another part of my dream was seeing you and Hermione at the Burrow with your own kids. What happens now?"

Ron quickly sobered up. That was his dream too. He wasn't sure if that dream would come true but there was a small part of him that still held hope. "I don't know Harry. I've always fancied her, I just put those feelings aside while we searched for the horcruxes." Ron stood up and began pacing the floor. "I just don't know anymore."

Harry looked over at Ginny one more time. Seeing that she was still quietly sleeping he got up and motioned to Ron to join him by the corner window of the bedroom. "I don't know Ron but Hermione is not one to panic. She has fought against several death eaters at the same time. How is it that she loses her focus while training with Ginny? I heard the spells she sent towards Hermione and they were simple and easy enough to deflect with a shield. The brightest witch of our age can't think to come up with a shield?"

Ron's face was shrouded in concentration, listening to every word his best mate was saying. "What are you trying to say Harry?"

"Ron, I can't understand her actions the last couple of days. After Hermione caught us off guard with her declaration of love yesterday, I've been doing some thinking." He turned his head to the bed to make sure Ginny was still sleeping. Satisfied that she was he turned back to Ron and spoke in a hushed tone. "I've been thinking back on the last few weeks and she has been acting strange."

Ron looked at him with curiosity. "Like what Harry?"

"Have you ever known Hermione to not be interested in a library? Throughout this entire journey she has practically lived in that library preparing and planning every detail. Now that we are so close to the ending all of this, she shows no interest at all."

"Ok Harry, I'll give you that but even Hermione would eventually tire of being the library all the time."

"Ron, she spent the last two years running communications between Ginny and I. I can't tell you how many times she reminded me of how much Ginny loved me and why I decided to keep her behind. Now she thinks that Ginny is not enough for me? There have been times when she's actually talked down to Ginny. As if she was a child that needed to spoken to a certain way." Harry ran his hand roughly through his hair. Frustration was beginning to build in him. "I'm telling you Ron, something is not right here and until we find out what's going on I am not going to allow Hermione to jeopardize everything we've done up to now. I won't allow her to hurt Ginny again!"

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Mate, calm down." Harry forced Ron to look into his eyes. Ron gave a sigh, "As much as I don't want to believe it I can't deny anything that you've said. How could we have let this change in her go unnoticed? How did we miss the signs? Merlin, how long has she really been like this?"

Harry shook his head. He had no answers for his friend's questions but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I don't know Ron. The more I think about it, I'm certain the changes began a few weeks back. It was right after the attack on Hogsmeade."

Ron's eyes grew wide. He had an idea but it was a stretch. "Harry, do you think that the person with us now is not our Hermione? That would explain her behavior."

Shaking his head at Ron, "No Ron, Hermione has never left our side. We've all been together since…" Harry paused. "Ron, the changes occurred after the attack. What if the bludgeoning curse she was hit with contained some hidden spell?"

"Something that would cause her to turn on us? Bloody hell, if that's the case I'd even have to admit that it's brilliant. Divide and conquer from within. But how can we know for sure Harry?"

"We have no choice but to talk to her. We'll see what she has to say for herself and then we'll tell her about our theory." He walked over to the bed to place one more blanket on Ginny. He bent forward and tenderly kissed her lips. "Come on, the sooner we do this the better."

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have read this story so far. Special thanks go to those that have reviewed for me. It means the world to me!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: I'd like to claim Harry Potter as my own…but I can't.**_

**_Chapter 9: No Easy Answer_**

"How could I have aimed so badly!" said Hermione. She was in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches while talking about the day's events to herself. "Honestly, it really wasn't my fault. She could have moved out of the way but no she has to be all dramatic." The poor tomato didn't stand a chance as she smashed it on the cutting bored.

"Oh look what I've done. Merlin, what's wrong with me. Ginny gets hurt and I'm here trying to place the blame on her." She cleaned up the smashed tomato and quickly took another. She was carefully cutting up even slices and placing them neatly on top of the bread. "But you know, after yesterday, I'm sure that Harry will think I did this on purpose. Ok I made a mistake and I've already apologized."

After she finished preparing the sandwiches she placed them on a tray. Deciding to make some lemonade, she took some lemons from the refrigerator and began to juice them. "However if Harry would have listened to me, none of this would have happened. She should be at home where she belongs." Hermione's voice grew louder and the venom of her words could be felt in the air. "We need to make sure that Harry defeats Voldemort. He's going to have the order there, the ministries Aurors, Ron and myself. Really, how is a silly girl going to help him defeat the most evil wizard ever?"

Hermione suddenly stopped and dropped the jug of lemonade she was making. As she listened to the words coming out of her mouth she felt sick to her stomach. She did not see Harry and Ron standing at the kitchen entrance listening to her little rant. "Oh Merlin, I didn't mean any of what I said. What is wrong with me?"

"We were wondering the same thing Hermione", said Harry. He walked over and with a wave of his hands the spilled lemonade was cleaned up. He turned back to her, giving her a reassuring smile, pointed at a chair. "Hermione, please sit down. Ron and I have some questions we want to ask you."

She nodded her head and slowly sat down. She kept her head down, not wanting to look at the two of them.

Ron pulled one of the chairs and placed it next to Harry. Both of them were now facing her, noticing how she would not look them in the eye. "'Mione, tell me something about me that only you would know."

The question made her look up with confusion. "Excuse me Ron?"

He took her hands in his as a gesture of compassion. He looked her in the eyes and repeated his question. "Tell me something about me that no one else knows."

She inclined her head towards him letting him know that she understood. "During the Tri-Wizard tournament, during our fourth year, you told me that you saw Charlie bringing in some dragons for the first task. You had hoped that Harry would end up with the Hungarian Horntail and that he would fail miserably. You didn't want him to get too hurt but you wanted to knock him down a few pegs." She looked at Harry and Ron, waiting to see what their reactions were.

Harry turned to look at Ron with a bit of shock was on his face. Ron let out a small sigh, a look of regret clearly written all over his face. "Mate, you do remember how jealous I was of you back then. You know that deep down I would never want…"

Harry cut him off by raising his hand in front of them. Until now he didn't realize how jealous Ron truly was. However, he did remember how contrite he was when his thick skull realized that someone had entered Harry's name into the goblet with the intentions of possibly killing him. "Ron, it's all right. All of that is in the past and not up for discussion anymore, ok. I take it that she's right though and this is definitely our Hermione?"

Ron gave him a slight nod acknowledging his words. "Yeah, she was the only one I ever said that to."

"Ron, Harry, what's going on here?"

"That's what we want to know Hermione. The last few weeks, well you haven't been the same. After what happened to Ginny today I thought that perhaps you were not the real Hermione. However, since it's definitely you we are back at the same question. What is going on here?"

Hermione got up and went back to the counter, juicing some more lemons. "I don't know what you mean. I mean, today was an accident. I would never hurt Ginny on purpose; she's like a _sister_ to me."

Harry didn't miss the slight sneer she wore when she said the word 'sister'. He got up and stood in front of her. He gently grabbed her arms and turned her around so that she could face him. "I know you would never hurt Ginny on purpose but for two days in a row that is exactly what you've done. So if nothing out of the ordinary is going on then why would you hurt your _sister_ like that?" He guided her back to their seats.

"'Mione, we just want to help. If there's a problem, just talk to us", said Ron. He was hoping against hope that something was wrong with her and that she was not acting of her own free will.

"Look guys, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that I did not hurt Ginny on purpose?" Her voice was now getting louder and angrier. She got up again and started pacing back and forth.

"Hermione, please lower your voice. I don't want to wake up Ginny." He gave a quick look towards the kitchen door expecting to see her walking right in. He turned back to Hermione who had stopped her pacing and was now glaring at him. "Ron's right, we're just trying to figure out what's going on here. Talk to us, please."

"You know, I've just about had it. Ok, I made a mistake yesterday and I've apologized. Obviously that's not enough for you so I'll say it again, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I was out of line and it will never happen again." She began taking plates from the cupboard and slamming them on the table. She brought the sandwiches over to the table and slammed one on each plate. She stopped and turned back to Harry. "Is that good enough for you or would you like me to write in blood?" She continued slamming the sandwiches onto the plates, then continued to slam different items around the kitchen.

"You know, it's not like you have never made a mistake before Harry. Remember that time in our sixth year when you almost killed Draco? You said you were sorry and everyone took your word for it. But I make a mistake and it seems that everything I do will be questioned." She stood in front of Harry, her voice increasing and fierce anger in her eyes.

Ron and Harry both looked at each other, confusion on both their faces. They had never seen Hermione act like this and they were more convinced now that there was definitely something not right with her. Ron walked up to her and attempted to put his arm around her. "Come on 'Mione. Let's sit down and talk calmly. You know that we care for you and we just want to know what's going on."

She shrugged his arm off her. "No Ron, I will do no such thing." She turned to him and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Don't you see what's happening here? After all we've done to help him get to this point."

Harry had lost all patience for her. They tried talking reasonably with her and that didn't work. It was time he took a different route. "Hermione, I'm really getting tired of this. I want to know what's going with you. Tell me so I can help you."

"There is nothing going on with me but I see a lot of changes in you." She walked towards him until they were eye to eye. With her index finger she poked him in the chest with each word she spoke. "Who was it that helped you find and destroy the horcruxes? Ron and I. Who was it that was with you the night you found your parents grave? Who stood up with you while you cried until you passed out? I was. However, since Ginny has been here you've seem to forgotten the role I've played in this journey. I don't even know why I'd thought I was in love with you. You used me to help you figure out how to destroy those horcruxes. Why? Because Merlin forbid you paid any attention in school. With Ginny here I've taken a back seat to everyone. So I make one mistake and now you're practically accusing me of trying to take her out. If I wanted to take her out I could've easily done it and no one would be the wiser."

Harry looked at her with menacing eyes. Ron noticed that the magical energy that would normally flow around him whenever he was angry was not present. This was a side of Harry that they had only seen when he had finally cornered Peter Pettigrew. Ron shivered as he remembered the blind rage that enveloped Harry and the way Pettigrew's body laid once Harry was finished with him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Granger or I won't be responsible for what happens." The even but calculating tone of Harry's voice made Ron jump between them. "Ron, move out of my way!"

"Harry, I'm not going to move and I won't let you lose control of your temper. Something is going on here and we need to find out what it is. I will not lose my two best friends to whatever it is that's at work here."

Hermione walked around Ron to face Harry again. "Ron I don't need you to fight my battles. I am certain that I can handle the-boy-who-lived myself." She pushed Ron aside and resumed poking at Harry's chest. "You may be a powerful wizard and you may be the so called savior of the wizarding world but at least I know how to treat my friends."

Harry grabbed her hand to stop her poking. The wind was beginning to pick up around the kitchen. Ron put his head in his hand knowing that he had failed in preventing his two friends from hurting each other. "Again, I suggest you be quiet. I don't know what caused your knickers to bunch up on you but I have had ENOUGH! We are trying to help you but since you won't allow us to do so I have no choice but to keep you away. You are not to go anywhere near Ginny, you will not come with us on the final battle and you will not leave this house. I can't take the chance that you will run into a death eater who'll bring you straight to Voldemort. We have worked too long and too hard to get where we are right now. I will not allow you to put anyone in danger."

Hermione took a step back from him. His words cut through her and she began to cry. "Why Harry? How could you do this to me." She ran her hands through her bushy hair. Her eyes were red and swollen and her breathing was hitched. She wore a slightly insane look as she walked up to Ron and put her head on his chest. He instinctively put his arm around her trying to give her some comfort. He looked over at Harry who was just as confused as Ron.

Her crying eased as she quickly turned to an unsuspecting Harry. She had her wand pointed at his throat and a slight sneer on her lips. "You can not and will not tell me what to do."

"Expelliramus!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into the hands of Ginny Potter. "Petrificus Totalus!" with another wave of her wand Hermione's arms and legs snapped to her sides leaving her straight as a board. Ginny stared at the petrified girl with fierceness in her eyes. She put her wand back in her holster as she twirled Hermione's wand between her fingers.

Harry quickly ran over to his wife. He took Hermione's wand from her and with a wave of his hand it was gone. "Ginny are you ok. You shouldn't be out of bed."

Ginny slowly turned to look at him and laughed. "Honestly Harry, who could sleep with all this noise going on down here. Besides it seems that I got here just in time."

Ron walked over to her and brought her into a big hug. "Hey there, you had us quite worried there. I'm glad to see that you're up and about."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Me too Ron." She turned to look at the petrified form of Hermione. There was so much in her eyes. A battle of emotions could be seen in her eyes, but also extreme sadness. No matter how angry she was at Hermione, even Ginny had to admit that there had to be another explanation.

"Harry, I think we should keep her in this state. Let's bring her up to her room and then we can finally get to the bottom of this."

"Umm, Gin how are we going to find out what's going on if she can't talk?"

"Ron, she won't have to talk. Harry can just find out."

"All right Gin, but how is he going to do that?"

She turned to look at Harry and as he met her eyes he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It won't be easy to find Harry. It has to be buried within her deeply."

"Hello? Some one want to clue me in to what you two are talking about…well in this case, not talking about?"

"Ginny is talking about my energy lights. She wants me to use them to scan Hermione for any sort of spells on her." He walked over to Ginny and brought her into a tight embrace. "Ginny you are brilliant! It makes total sense. A dormant spell attached to the bludgeoning hex that she was hit with. It could be why she's acting this way."

He turned to Ron with a big smile. "If Ginny's right, hopefully I'll be able to remove the spell from Hermione and she'll be back to her normal self. I say let's do it now. Ron, you levitate her to her bedroom. Give me a few minutes to clear my mind and I'll be up there to see what I can find."

Ron nodded his head and pulled out his wand. Before he could say the words Ginny stopped him. "No please, allow me to bring her up. _Wingardium Leviosa_." With a swish of her wand she had Hermione on her back, levitating in front of them. "Well come on Ronald, we don't have all day."

He followed his sister, who followed Hermione's petrified form. On the way out of the kitchen Hermione's head hit the kitchen door. "Oops, sorry about that", said Ginny. On the way up the stairs, Hermione's head hit the banister three times. "Merlin, look at how clumsy I am."

"Gin, everything ok there? Perhaps you should let Ron finish bringing her upstairs." Harry stood in the kitchen wincing every time he heard Hermione's bang on the banister.

Ginny turned and flashed her brother a smile. She leaned over the banister and yelled towards Harry's direction, "Don't worry dear, I've got it all under control."

Shaking his head and running a tired hand through his hair. "That's what I'm afraid of dear", he said but low enough that only he heard the comment.

When they arrived at her room, Ginny noticed that the door was closed. "Well Hermione, I think it's only proper that you enter your bedroom first." Ginny used Hermione's head to push the door open then she finally dropped her on the bed.

Ron cringed when she dropped her on the bed. "You know Gin you could have been a bit gentler with her."

She gave him on of her innocent looks, "Why? I think it's only fair that her head hurts as much as mine." She nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. He took in a few deep breaths to clear his mind and focus on what needed to be done. He never thought he would see the day where he wished that one of his best friends were hit by a hex. He didn't want to think about what would happen next if he found no traces of any spells on her. With one more deep breath he began to walk up the stairs and towards Hermione's room.

He stood at the doorway and watched the way his best mate looked at her. The love that Ron had for Hermione was obvious in his eyes. He never took his eyes off of her while he spoke with Ginny. Harry walked in and stood beside Ginny. "Hey." She turned to look at him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her small waist.

Ron looked up and offered a weak smile. "Let's do this and see what we find, yeah?"

Harry smiled back, "Sure thing Ron." He walked over to where Ron was and motioned to him to move aside. Ron got up and went to stand by the foot of the bed. Harry faced Hermione and looked directly at her eyes. "Hey, I know that you can hear me. We just want you to know that all we want to do is help. I'm going to scan you for any hidden spells and if there are I will do everything I can to remove them."

Ron and Ginny watched Harry as he summoned his energy lights before him. Each time the lights were summoned by Harry they seemed to grow in strength and in brightness. They watched a few of them dance in front of Harry's eyes, communicating what he needed done. The lights separated into two equal groups and wove themselves around Harry's hands.

Harry placed his hands as close to Hermione without actually touching her. Slowly his hands traveled the length of her body. When he reached her feet he slowly traveled up stopping at the area of her heart and her head. "There's something there but it's deep. I keep picking up black and green colors."

Ron let out a long sigh. He knew that there was no way she would act the way she had been on her own accord. "But you'll be able to remove it, right Harry?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to attempt to remove something when I'm not sure what it is. Who knows what kind of damage that would cause her." He pulled his hands away from Hermione and sat and on the lamp table, brining his head down in defeat. "I mean, I can sense something there, something that is not part of her aura but it is intertwined with it."

Ginny walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Love, what if you do to her what you did to me?"

He looked at her and caressed her face. "I don't know baby. I honestly don't know how I did that." He put his hands in his face and rubbed his faced tiredly. "I have this power that I frequently use but yet I don't really know how I'm doing it."

"Harry, each time you use your powers it seems like you're talking with them. What is it that you say to them and them to you?"

"Ron, I really don't know. I do know that I understand when it's happening but when it's all over with I can't remember what was said. I remember what's being done though. Like with Ginny, I know that I was able to heal her but I'm not sure how I did it. I know that I said things that no one understood but that's because you mentioned it. This is just so frustrating!" Harry began to gently bang the back of his head against the wall.

Ginny stood up and put his head against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair until she felt him put his arms around her. "Harry, I know you can do this. Let them guide you." She caught his questioning look and before he could ask she continued speaking. "That's right, let them guide you. You keep thinking that this power that you have is something separate from you but it's not. These energy lights are part of your being."

"Gin, what exactly do you mean?"

She turned around to face her brother. "When he was healing me, before I passed out, I sensed him inside me. It was the same feeling that I had when we completed our bond. When you feel someone's true being for the first time you never forget it." She sat on the bed and motioned for Ron to come closer. "There was some one else that I sensed, some one old and familiar."

Ron and Harry quickly looked at each other. "Who else was there Gin? Do you think it could help 'Mione?"

"Him Ron, not it. Harry's energy lights are not separate from him. They are part of who he is. What I sensed was very old but very much Harry."

"Baby, I don't understand what you are talking about", said Harry while removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm, this is actually harder to explain that I thought." She got up from the bed and began to pace a bit. "How do I explain what I felt without you thinking I've gone mental?" She stopped and faced her husband. "Harry, you've got a very old soul. I could actually feel you but it felt older and heavier. It was still you though, the essence of you that I've come to know. It may sound strange and I don't know why I'm so convinced, but your soul has lived many lifetimes and has acquired a vast amount of knowledge. I think that is why you spoke words that no one could understand. Your magical core is made up of all the magic and knowledge that you've acquired in your past lives."

"Gin, you're freaking me out now."

"Harry it makes sense. Remember when you found your blades in your family vault? Did you ever stop and wonder how you were able to wield them so quickly? Within three days you were able to move with those blades like they had always been a part of you. Didn't you ever stop and wonder how you were able to do that?"

Ron looked at Harry and then Ginny. This all made sense to him. "She could be right Harry. Whenever you use the energy lights you sort of go into a trance. Your eyes get very cloudy and it's like you're here with us but your not with us. Your magic increases every day Harry. You're just as powerful as Dumbledore and you're not even twenty. A wizard's magic usually stops evolving when he comes of age but yours continues to change and increase. At this rate you could end up being as powerful as Merlin was."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to believe any of this, even though what they said had merit. This was just something else to put him in the spot light and it was something he didn't want. "Guys, I really don't want to hear all of this. I just want to defeat Voldemort and afterwards I want to be as normal as anyone out there."

"Love, you know for yourself that you are not destined to be normal. As much as you want to fight this, as much as I wish it weren't true, you have to face the fact that you are special. You have been given a purpose in this life and you will meet it and fulfill it. After that we can only hope that the fates will be satisfied with everything you've done and they will grant you a few years of boredom."

"Uurrggh! I didn't ask for any of this. What do I do now? If my magical core is made up of past lives then how do I find out who I've been?"

"Harry, right now you have to figure out a way to help Hermione. I need you to do whatever you can for her because it's really hurting me to see her that way. After that, within time, you'll be able to find the answers to your question."

Ginny looked at her brother and felt such sadness for him. "He's right Harry. We need to sort this out first. Who knows, maybe in doing so you'll find the answers you seek."

"Ok Ron, I'll try again. But if I'm successful in removing whatever it is that she has, you two are going to get your act together or Ginny and I will lock you broom shed until you do." He joined Ginny in a fit of laughter as they watched the many colors of red Ron turned.

A/N: This chapter was so difficult for me to write. I realized that I needed to delve into Harry's powers and give reason for their existence. This becomes very important in the end of this story. However, before we get there we have to deal with Hermione's problem.

Again, thanks to all my faithful readers! All the reviews mean so much to me. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so. I like to respond to all my readers and if you happen to have some stories out there I'd like to read and review in turn.


	10. Chapter 10

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did…but I don't.**_

_**Chapter 10: Discoveries of Life**_

"All right Harry. Are you ready to start?" Ron anxiously looked at Harry. He made a silent vow to himself; as soon as Hermione was ok he was going to tell her just how much he loved her. Sparing no details, he would tell her of his dreams for their life together. However, before he could do that he had to hope that his best mate would be able to release her from whatever spell she was hit with. He knew that if anyone could do it, Harry could.

Harry nodded his head, deep in concentration. "Gin, I want you to make sure you have some recovery potions ready, just in case."

She looked at her husband with slight worry but nodded her head. "I'll go and get them. Do you think we'll have to use them on you or Hermione?" She walked into the bathroom and got some vials from the cabinet. She placed them on a table by the window and turned to look at Harry who was still deep in concentration. "Harry?"

He brought his head up slowly to face her and noticed that she was still waiting for his answer. "Sorry love. Um, I'm not sure but since I'm not sure how any of this will go it won't hurt to be prepared. Don't administer any of it unless we start to come around. I'm guessing I'll probably go into a trance just like I've done before but I'm not too keen on the idea of taking potions while in that state. If the potions don't work, Ron you get us to Grimmauld Place and notify Madam Pomfrey and the order."

Ron walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry Harry. Nothing is going to go wrong. We've all got faith in you." Harry was about to retort when Ron quickly cut him off, "Besides, if something does happen Ginny and I will be here and we'll do exactly what you just told us."

Harry sighed and got up from the night stand that he was sitting on. He walked over to the other side of the bed and kneeled on the bed next to Hermione. "I guess I should start with her head then I'll travel down to her chest."

"Her chest?" Ron asked with a bit of red on his cheeks.

Harry gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, whatever she was hit with, its signature is very strong around her head and chest, or I guess her heart area. There are bits of it that are starting to join her own aura and that could explain all of her irrational behavior. Well here goes."

Ginny quickly walked over to him and gently put her hand on his arm. "Don't forget love, let them guide you." He smiled and brought her closer to him for a quick kiss. Smiling at him and took a few steps back.

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly letting his mind clear itself of all thoughts. Ginny and Ron watched him as he repeated the same process repeatedly until a slight static could be felt around him. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and threw his head back as his energy lights came forth from his body. No matter how many times they had seen Harry do this, Ron and Ginny couldn't help but flinch. Ron noticed the far off look that Harry had knowing that this was a clear sign that he had entered into a trance.

Harry looked at the lights that danced before him, communicating with him and waiting for instructions. When he nodded his head, Ron and Ginny knew that he was ready to begin. Like before, the lights gathered around his hand giving off a golden glow. Placing his hand on top of Hermione's hands he began to speak words that neither Ron nor Ginny had heard before. He spoke softly but with determination; repeating his words with the conviction of helping one of his best friends.

"Ron, look at Harry. Something's not right." No sooner did she finish her statement they watched as Harry took in a sharp breath, as if he was feeling pain. He shook his head no and continued on.

Ron put his arm around his sister, "Don't worry Gin, he'll be ok. He can do this."

They watched as Harry continued to shake his head no. He placed his left hand on Hermione's chest while his right hand remained on the top of her head. Harry's words were growing weaker and his breathing was labored. The fringes of his hair clung to his damp forehead. Ginny picked up a cloth intending to wipe his forehead. She was stopped when Ron put his hand on her shoulders and shook his head no. They continued to watch as he seemed to struggle with his task.

"Ron, I know something is not right. I can feel him struggling."

He put his arm around her and turned her to face him. "Hey, come on now. This is Harry we're talking about. Everything is going to come out fine." Ron wasn't sure if his words were enough to calm her down since he was finding it hard to believe his own words at the moment.

Their attention was brought back to Harry when they heard him gasping. Within seconds they saw a light floating in front of his eyes. It was brighter than they had ever seen but it did not cause them to shield their eyes. They watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes; a bit unfocussed and seemingly in his trance. He observed the light drifting in front of him while it gave off a slight hum. "Help me" was all Harry said. The light backed away from him and rose above him. In the blink of instant the light dove towards his forehead and then it was gone. Harry's body gave a stiff jerk as he began to fall backwards.

"Harry!" yelled Ron as he ran to him catching him before hitting the floor. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the floor, gently laying him down. "Harry…come on mate…can you hear me?"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Finite Incantatem!" Hermione's still form began to move around. She quickly got off the bed and ran to where the others were.

"Is he ok? Oh Merlin, this is all my fault." She frantically turned to Ginny and grabbed her hands. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean any of this. I don't know what's happening to me." When she began to cry Ginny pulled her hands from her grip and brought her into an embrace. She continued to cry until Ron yelled out.

"Hermione, stop! It's all right. We know that you can't control what's happening to you. We need you to calm down now because we need to focus on Harry."

"Yes of course Ron." She took in a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"'Mione, can you tell us anything that was happening? Do you know what went wrong?"

She shook her head at him, "No Ron. Actually I didn't feel anything. I just felt a warm hand on my head and chest but that's it."

"Wait, you didn't sense him inside you like Ginny did?" She shook her head no and he looked at them with some confusion. "But how is it that Ginny felt what he was doing but you didn't?"

"I heard everything you guys were talking about earlier. I think the fact that Harry and Ginny share a bond allows her to sense his magic, maybe even his very being. However, I can only assume since Harry's abilities haven't been seen or heard of in a millennia and there is not much research to go by."

"Well Harry gave us specific instructions. Ginny and I will bring Harry to Grimmauld Place and explain things to the order. 'Mione, you go to Hogwarts and tell Madame Pomfrey she's needed there."

"I'll go and floo her since I don't have my wand to apparate there." She got up and started to walk to the door.

"Stop! Don't do anything"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around to see what was happening. "Ginny?"

"We're not bringing him to Grimmauld and we're not letting the order know. We're keeping him here. He's…"

Ron angrily cut her off. "Ginny I know you're scared but we can't leave him here. We can't help him here and we can't leave him in the state he's in."

Hermione kept watching her, noticing that her eyes seemed to be out of focus. "Quiet Ron." She knelt down next to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny why can't we move him to headquarters?"

"He'll be ok. I'm not really sure but I kind of sense something. It's Harry but not Harry. But I know that he'll be all right." Ginny stood up and pulled her wand out. _"Wingardium_ _Leviosa"_ and with a flick of her wrist she easily levitated Harry onto the bed. With another flick of her wrist a blanket came out of the closet and she placed it over him. Standing at the end of the bed she took off his boots and tucked the blankets around him.

"Ginny are you sure? I still say we follow his instructions and take him to Grimmauld." He watched her as she fussed with the blankets around him, sit in the chair next to the bed and putting her hand on top of his.

"Yes Ron, I'm very sure. He is telling me not to move him. We just have to wait."

"Do you have any idea how long we have to wait?"

"No, but we have no choice. Who knows how long he'll be like this."

"Well then we'll just have to take shifts and sit with him if it does take long." Hermione turned to Ron, "Ginny will need a break eventually but I don't trust myself to sit with Harry alone. Maybe you and I can sit with him together?" She looked at him hopefully with a slight blush on her face.

"I don't think that's a problem 'Mione. You and I can sit with him together. How does that sound to you Gin?"

She turned her head but kept looking at Harry from the corner of her eye. "Yeah sure, that sounds good. Why don't you guys go get something to eat? I'm going to stay here with Harry."

"Ok Ginny but we're going to bring you a tray. You need to eat too."

"Ok and perhaps something to go with this headache that's slowly coming on too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's slowly opened his eyes. He was on the ground but the surface was not hard or cold. _'How did I end up on the floor?'_ He got up slowly, trying to regain his balance. _'Where am I?'_ He looked around noticing how dark the area was. He started walking slowly realizing how calm he felt. He felt no fear and wondered why that was. After all, one minute he was with his wife and best friends and the next minute he's waking up in dark room. Logic would say that he should be frightened right now but since when was anything in Harry's life logical?

"Hello?" he whispered. He continued to walk in the dark not really knowing where he was going. He cleared his voice and spoke louder. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

"Yes Harry. We can hear you."

Harry spun around trying to determine where the voice came from. It seemed to echo from everywhere. "We? How many are here?"

"We are fifty but only I am here with you."

His heart began to race. Fifty? That is how many energy lights emerged from his body more than two years ago. Could Ginny be right? "Where are you? Show yourself!"

He watched as a small light began to dance around the room, growing bigger and bigger. It stopped a few inches or a few meters away from him, he couldn't tell. The light began to hum loudly and Harry decided to back up a bit. He watched as suddenly the light exploded in front of him. He shielded his face with his arms but he did not feel any kind of force from the explosion. As he put his arms down he saw millions of tiny particles floating in front of him. Gently falling down towards the ground he saw it take form. A pair of feet then legs began to form. A few minutes after that he saw a complete torso and arm. He held his breath as he watched the head form and saw a person standing in front of him.

In front of him stood a man dressed in red Japanese robes. His robes were in contrast to his long white hair that flowed freely. His skin was pale but not unhealthy looking. It went well with his hair. He carried weapons on his back and Harry noticed that the handle of his blades were identical to the blades he found in his family vault. What startled Harry the most were the man's eyes; they were the same deep emerald green that he had. Unconsciously Harry took a few steps forward as he continued to look at his eyes. "Who are you?" It was just a whisper but clearly heard by the man in front of him.

He bowed to Harry and responded, "In my lifetime we were known as Yuudai."

A/N: Well there you go. Yuudai translates to "Great Hero" which I thought was fitting. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. Cookies for everyone!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_**LIGHTS PATH TO LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 11: SOME MUCH NEEDED ANSWERS**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter….Dang it!**_

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I came down with a pretty bad sinus infection and then I broke up with my boyfriend. I will definitely be thinking of him when I write the final battle scene between Harry and Voldemort!!! Don't forget to review…shiny gold stars for those who do!

Harry Potter watched the man in front of him bow. Normally he would have felt very uncomfortable seeing anyone bow to him but he felt calm around this person and he bowed in turn. He studied the man in front of him noticing how young he was; probably around his mid 30's. Harry could clearly feel the power the man possessed but he could also sense humility in the man. He took a few steps closer to the man and looked at his eyes. They were emerald green, just like his but they gave off a flicker of flame.

Harry looked around him. They were surrounded by darkness. The only light in the immediate area was that of the glow surrounding the man in front of him. The more he stood there the more questions began to form in his mind. He decided that now was as good as any to get some much needed answers. "Yuudai, where are we?"

Yuudai sensed the confusion inside of Harry but quietly waited until he was ready to ask his questions. A small smile came upon his face as he noticed that it didn't take Harry long to begin his questions. "We are anywhere you want us to be."

Harry looked at him and nodded. He looked at him again and raised an eyebrow to him, "Huh?"

Yuudai let out a roar of laughter as he put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "My apologies Harry, but I couldn't resist. I had asked the same question as you and I could not help but give you the same answer I received." He watched as Harry gave him a small nervous smile and decided to end his teasing. "To answer your question, we are in our subconscious mind. We can turn this vast emptiness into anything that we want. A house on a hill with a warm welcoming fire, a grand boat sailing the open seas, a school where you can learn to wield magic. Any place that you would like to be, you're mind can take you there."

Harry was processing all this through his mind. The possibilities were endless and he felt like a child excited about a new toy. "Yuudai, I know where I'd like to but since I have not achieved that goal yet I don't want to think about it. I noticed that you keep saying 'we' so can I assume that you can also transform this nothingness?"

"Very good young Harry. Why your friend Hermione keeps insisting that you don't listen is beyond me."

"You know about my friends?"

"Yes but let me bring us to a more welcoming place and then I can try to answer all of your questions."

Harry nodded and watched as the dark and blank space was slowly replaced by color. An open field appeared and he could smell the aroma of the green grass. A few yards ahead there was a small bridge made of stone. Harry could hear the sound of water running over the rocks below the bridge. Yuudai nodded to him and they began to walk towards the bridge. As they came closer to the bridge he noticed a small home just over it. The edges of the house were framed in dark cherry wood. The walls were white but as he continued to walked and moved closer to the home he saw that walls were thin and transparent.

Two steps led up to the door and Harry waited for Yuudai to take the lead. He watched as Yuudai removed his black sock like shoes and replaced them with a pair of slippers that lay by the side of the door. Harry, not knowing much of foreign cultures, decided to do the same since there was an extra pair there too. Yuudai slid opened the door and bowed to Harry, letting him know that he should enter first. He walked in and was amazed at the simplicity of the house. There were scrolls on the walls with symbols that he did not understand. He saw weapons were placed ceremoniously on alters but what caught his eye was a small thin Kitana that looked like the one he gave to Ginny.

His thoughts suddenly went back to his wife and his friends. He was just starting to wonder what they were doing. Did they bring him back to Grimmauld Place? Did Ron contact Remus and the other members of the order? He could picture them all worrying about him and wondered how he could somehow let them know he was ok.

"Harry, please sit and I will bring us some tea."

He followed Yuudai to the center of the room where a table made of deep dark wood stood. Around the table were straw mats. He walked up to the table and brought his knees to the mat. He sat on the back of his feet and noticed that the mat had a sort of spring to it that made it comfortable. He watched as Yuudai opened the door to another room and return a few minutes later with a tray containing a pot of tea and some cups. He carefully placed the tray in the center of the table and began to lay out the cups in front of them. Harry watched his movements as he took the teapot, slowly brought it to an angle, and neatly poured the tea into Harry's cup first. He repeated the process to his own cup and the entire process reminded Harry of a dance. Every movement had a purpose and a touch of grace.

He took the tea into his hands and felt the warmth of the tea spread throughout him. The aroma that filled his senses was nothing like he had experienced. In England you were given tea at a young age but Harry had never smelled an aroma quite like this. He brought the cup to his lips and let the not to hot liquid go slowly down his throat. He savored the flavor and try as he might he could not pin point what it was that made this the most delicious tea that he ever had.

Harry looked at Yuudai cautiously. He didn't want to insult his host but he had to know what kind of tea this was. "This is delicious. May I ask what it is?"

Yuudai smiled and bowed his head towards Harry. "Harry, do not be afraid to ask questions. I understand that our cultures are very different. In my culture it would be an insult if we did not speak of the tea we were drinking." He watched as Harry smiled at him and bowed his head in return. "This tea that you are drinking is called _Gyokuro _and it is considered the best amongst our teas. I only serve it when the occasion calls for it."

"Thank you then. It is very good. I'll have to remember the name and see if I can find it somewhere in England."

They drank their tea in silence. Harry had not remembered the last time he was this relaxed. At this moment, there was no war brewing. There was no need for him to train and fight. There was only calm and serenity that he wished would not end any time soon. Yuudai picked up on his feelings and began to refill their cups. As he set the pot down he looked at Harry with a stern face. "Normally during tea we would not talk about anything unpleasant but I know you have questions and I have been chosen to give you as many answers as I can."

Harry sighed and picked up his cup again. He took another calming sip and braced himself for all the questions he would have to ask and the answers he would receive.

"First I'm wondering about my friends and how worried they must be."

Yuudai offered him a smile, "Young Harry, look inside you and feel for them. Seek out their energy and you will have your answer."

Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He searched for anything that could connect them to his friends and was startled when he could smell the flowery scent of Ginny's hair. He felt her worry for him but also a sense of calm. He opened his eyes, "She's worried for me but she's calm too. Does she know what's happening here?"

"She knows that you are fine. She can sense that you are seeking something and I am sure she has told your friends to leave you be. It would be harmful if they moved you. Someone who wouldn't understand the journey you are on right now might do more harm than good. I am certain she is making sure you are not disturbed."

Harry chuckled at the thought of her hexing Ron and Hermione. "Yes I'm sure she is."

Yuudai smiled and continued, "She is an amazing woman. Her loyalty and strength are very honorable qualities. I am glad that we have finally found her."

Harry's head snapped up quickly, "What do you mean by finally finding her?"

Yuudai paused for a moment thinking of the best way to answer him. He couldn't think of a simple way so he decided to tell Harry what he knew and try to answer all the questions that he knew would follow. "You are a part of one soul. Before you there were 50 lives lived by this one soul. We each have come into different families, cultures and time but the one thing that identifies us is our eyes. Just like you have your scar that identifies you and earns you stares, in my life I had my eyes. Emerald green is not a common eye color in Japan. I stood out just like you do with your scar."

"Each soul has a mate but when the two shall meet is not known. Yes we fall in love and we marry but we have never met our other half until now. Fate has decided that you should be the one to find her."

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise. The fact that his past lives had been looking for their own Ginny was unimaginable to him. Knowing that he was the one chosen to find her and be with her brought a look of pride to his face. "I really didn't know if I believed in soul mates but then that day when Ginny and I bonded…it was so quick that I wasn't really sure if it happened. Then when we married and the bonding was completed I knew for certain that she was my other half."

He thought back at the time when he first met her and how awkward and frightened she was. He remembered how she was the one who was able to bring him back to life after Sirius died. He remembered when he finally realized that he fancied her and how hard it was for him to watch other boys be drawn into her. "I think deep down I've always known that I loved her. It took me so long to realize it and admit to myself."

Yuudai shared a laugh with Harry but then sobered up quickly. "Yes, well with the life that the fates decided you should live, it is understandable why it took you so long to realize it." He watched as Harry moved his eyes away from him and his cheeks turn red. "Yes we know what you went through and you shouldn't feel ashamed. You are not responsible for the way those people treated you. We felt your hunger when food was being withheld from you. We felt your pain as you took all those beatings. Most people would have given up but not you. You showed strength way beyond your years and while you have every reason to be mad at the world and turn your back on it, here you are ready to fight and save it."

Harry was having a hard time fighting back his emotions. He refused to think about the time he spent living with the Dursley's and the only one who knew half of what he really went through was Ginny. "If you knew and you could feel my pain why didn't you do something? Why couldn't you have helped me?" Harry's anger was rising but he couldn't hold it back. It had been so long since he thought about those days. "Why come to me now!"

Yuudai sighed as he saw Harry quickly wipe tears from his eyes. "Harry, the other thing that all of your past lives have in common is that we are all wizards. As you know, a wizard does not come into his full powers until he reaches the age of 17. The fates allowed you to begin to reach yours at 16 and you are not done yet. We couldn't have helped you no matter how much we wanted to. But we tried to offer you what little we could." Harry gave off a disbelieving snort but Yuudai continued. "Those nights when you were in your cupboard without a blanket we helped to keep you warm. When the storms were heavy and loud we were the music you heard that kept you calm. When you were bruised and bleeding on your mattress we opened up your mind so you can feel Lily's arms around you. We could not do much but we tried the best we could."

Many memories floated through Harry's mind. He remembered asking for a blanket and being told by his uncle that he could go ahead and freeze for all he cared. He remembered how warm he felt that night while it was so cold outside. Slowly he was remembering all the times he felt someone's arms around him holding him tight. He never stopped to think about any of this, never questioned it. He let a tear slide down his face as he looked up at Yuudai. "Thank you", he choked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Godric's Hollow Ginny was crying while holding Harry's hands. Ron and Hermione walked in with a tray full of sandwiches and some chips. Noticing the state that she was in, Ron placed the tray on the end of the bed and went over to kneel by Ginny's side. Hermione walked in front of Ginny and sat on the table next to the bed.

Ron placed his hand on Ginny's arm and gave a squeeze. "Ginny? Are you all right? What is it?"

With her free hand she wiped the tears from her face and continued to stare at Harry. "He's in so much pain right now. Not physical but emotional. He was happy and content at first and then all this anger rose inside him. He's remembering things that he's chosen not to remember. The hurt and anger that's inside him is so overwhelming and I can't do anything to help him."

"Ginny, can you see his memories?" Hermione hesitated in asking.

"No, I can only feel what his emotions are. I don't know why but I know he has to face all of it."

Hermione brought her hand up to sooth Ginny's hair. She looked at Ron and gave him a quick smile. "While we were downstairs I was thinking and I think I have an idea as to what's happening to Harry. I'm not a hundred percent sure but it seems to be the only answer."

Ginny finally tore her eyes away from Harry and looked at Hermione with deep interest at her theory. "What is it that you think?"

"The American Indians believed in spirit guides and how they revealed your destiny to you at a certain time in life. They would prepare themselves to enter into a trance and wait for the spirit to come to them. Before their future could be revealed to them they had to face their past and acknowledge the pain that was placed upon them or they brought upon another. There are some wizards who also believe in this, that this can be achieved."

Ron spoke up a bit confused. "I've never heard of this before. What is this called?"

"It's called a Vision Quest and it is believed that spirits guide you into preparing you for what your future holds. It's not something that's talked about much because if it's done wrong then the person can remain in that state for a very long time."

"'Mione do you think that Harry will come out of this? I mean, he'll be ok right?"

"The difference between a Vision Quest and what Harry is going through is that Harry's is not self induced. I think that his powers decided that it was time to reveal where his energy source comes from. You know how he always said that he wished he knew more about his energy lights and how to fully yield them."

"That makes a lot of sense Hermione. I keep feeling moments of surprise from him. I also feel like he's talking to someone. I can sense all the questions that he has. It's like a heavy load but then I feel the load lighten a bit. It leads me to think he's getting answers. Right now I feel him calming down." She took a wash cloth from her lap and gently wiped the sweat that was forming on Harry's forehead.

"Ginny, why don't you eat something. I brought you something for your headache too. You look exhausted; Ron and I can watch Harry for a while."

"I want to stay with him. I need to stay with him. He needs to know that I'm here."

Ron stood up and brought Ginny up with him. "You and Harry are connected. I don't think you have to be standing next to him to know what he's going through. Why don't you sit next to him on the bed and try to eat something. Lie down when you're done and try to rest. If you can feel him I'm sure he can feel you and right now he needs to know that you're ok and relaxed."

For the first time in a few hours Ginny smiled. She moved to the other side of the bed and ignored the tray of food at the foot of the bed. She lay down next to him and placed her hand on top of his. Slowly she fell asleep while Ron and Hermione watched over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a period of silence where Yuudai allowed Harry to compose himself, Harry began asking questions again. "So we've all been wizards and we are one life force but we're not related?"

"No, none of our lives have been related to another. When you pass from one life and are ready to be reborn into another we are sent into a family that is worthy of us. A family that will help with whatever destiny lies ahead of you. Now before you say anything I understand the confusion you feel right now. Yes, your parents died when you were young but family is more than just those that share our name. Family is anyone that love and protect you. They helps you make the right decision. They would die for you, just like James and Lily did for you. You, young Harry, have the largest family there is."

He couldn't argue with that. It took him a long time before he realized just how big his family was. While he still longed for his mother and father to be by his side he was grateful for all of his friends that stood by him and gave him what they couldn't.

"If you'd like young Harry I can even tell you where your family line comes from."

Harry thought about that for a moment. While he had his suspicions about his lineage the more he thought about it the more he was certain he didn't want it to be confirmed. If anyone were to find out he'd become an even bigger celebrity in his world and that's one thing he knew he didn't want. "Yuudai, you keep calling me 'young Harry', and I really wished you'd stop, but I don't think I'd want to know about my lineage. I have my suspicions but I really don't want any confirmation."

He let out a laugh and Harry noticed that his laugh had a melodic tone to it, almost like a phoenix trill. "Harry I may look young but I am over 400 years old. However, I will refrain from calling you 'young Harry.' As for your lineage, I will keep that information to myself. But if you'd ever want to know you don't need to look for to find answers."

"Ok then." Harry looked again at his surroundings, taking every detail in. So many questions he had but he knew he had to get to the important stuff. "Yuudai, if there are 50 past lives how come I can only see you?"

He stood up and motioned to Harry to do the same. "Come, let's continue our conversation in the garden." As they walked out into a beautiful garden Yuudai continued speaking. "Three lives came when mine ended, but we decided that one would be your guide here. You only see me because you and I have many similarities."

"Really? How so?"

"Both of our parents died when we were young. Granted, you had less time with yours than I did but I understand how you feel. We both had to make our own way. We both have a sense of duty to our fellow man and a pride in doing so. Your friend, Hermione, what does she call it? Oh yes, you suffer from a 'people saving thing'." Harry laughed along with him. "Never think that what you do to help others is a bad thing Harry. It is a trait that can not be found in many people these days. So many are focused on whatever they need to do to get them ahead in life. Money and social standing is all that is desired. They do not notice the needs of others. They do not hear the cries for help."

Yuudai stopped in front of a lotus plant and brought his nose to it. He inhaled the scent, letting it fill up his lungs. "Then there are the few who put the well being of others ahead of their own. They have no need of fame or fortune and do not ask for anything in return. They do what they do because it's the right thing to do. It is what makes them great. It is what makes you great Harry."

Harry felt a blush creep up on him. "I am not great. Dumbledore was great."

"Yes he was a great man but his time has past. This moment is yours Harry. Your destiny will decide if your world, magic and non-magic, will exist in peace or in darkness."

Harry stopped walking and spotted a bench by a small pond. He walked over, sat down and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I know that I have this power but I'm not sure how to use it to my full potential. I can't even help Hermione with whatever she was hit with. Can you help me figure out what's wrong with her?"

Yuudai remained standing in front of him. Harry pleaded to him with his eyes; the student seeking guidance from the teacher. "What is it that you noticed when you scanned her?"

"At first I saw black and green like threads that seemed to coil itself around her aura. However, when I scanned her the second time it was beginning to blend in. I tried to separate them but I couldn't. It fought with me."

"Harry, what can you associate with these colors?"

He paused for a moment to think and only two things stood out. "I think of Slytherin when I see the green and black, well I was always told that signifies death."

Sitting down on the bench next to Harry, Yuudai thought about his answers. "Black does not always signify death. In my culture death is signified by white. Before I created this place we were standing in a black nothing but you felt calm. Black stands for something else. Think of the color and what emotion can consume you and bring you into nothingness and emptiness if not checked?"

Harry thought about the color and what feelings he could associate with them. For some reason the more he thought of the color the more he thought of people like Snape and Bellatrix but also Vernon and Petunia Dursley. At that point Harry understood. "Black means hate."

"Exactly Harry. Now you associate Slytherin with green and that is not too far off. Of some of the Slytherins you've come to know what other trait did they all share?"

"That's easy, jealousy. As much as they believe in their pure blood theory, if they could, they would knock down a pure blood family so they could have a higher status in the wizarding world. No hesitation and no questions asked."

"So now you understand what is wrong with your friend."

"So the spell that Hermione was hit with causes her to react with hate and jealousy? Then there has to be a counter spell for it. Why would it be directed to Ginny and not at the rest of us? And how come I couldn't remove it from her?"

"You can not remove the remnants of this spell. It is meant to magnify the natural emotions of the person."

Harry stood up and began to pace. "Wait, you're telling me that Hermione is jealous of Ginny to the point that she hates her? I've known her since our first year and she's never shown any signs of hate or jealousy. She even pushed me to acknowledge my feelings for Ginny!"

"Every person has dark feelings. No one is immune to them. Even you have them Harry." Yuudai raised his hand to silence Harry when his pacing stopped. "Have you not been jealous at your friend Ron for having a family? Didn't you feel an overflow of hate when Bellatrix sent Sirius through the veil? No one is immune from these feelings but it is how we deal with them that sets us apart. But because her feelings are being magnified by the spell and she normally does not behave this way, it is causing her to act irrationally.

Harry began pacing again. He ran a hand through his hair trying to digest all of this information. "So basically I can't help her. This is something that she has to overcome herself."

Yuudai stood up and put is hands on Harry's shoulders, stopping him from pacing. "Your friend is very strong. She can do this but the longer she remains this way the harder it will be for her. What will be the one thing that will cause her to fight to be released from this spell, I do not know."

They began to walk through the garden again, stopping along the way to look at rare flowers. "Yuudai, if I am not related to you then how is it that I found your twin blade and Kitana in my family vault? At first I thought they were just similar but the longer I stay here I sort of feel a pull to them."

"While we are not related we are one and we are all bound by magic. All of the items we've used in our past lives will find a way back to us in the next life. You were able to summon Godric's sword to slain the Basilisk because the sword knew it was needed by its owner." Yuudai paused to give him a wink causing Harry to roll his eyes. "You found the blades and the Kitana because they knew you would need them. You and Ginny wield them expertly."

Yuudai looked up and saw the sun beginning to set knowing that his time was almost up. "Our time here is almost done."

"What? But I have so many things to ask you? I mean how can I even summon your life forces if it takes me so long to go into a trance. Won't that put me at a disadvantage?"

"Harry when you return you will go back more enlightened. Summoning us to help you will be easier for you. The magic and the knowledge of your past lives, along with the vast memories you have seen and experienced are the key to finishing your task. Do not forget that."

"I thought that the key was love, Ginny's love? Are you telling me that her role is not as big as I was led to believe? Because if I could I would keep her behind and out of harm's way." Harry looked at him with the hopes that he would give him the answer that he wanted so badly.

The teacher looked upon the student with a sad smile on his face and shook his head. "No Harry, Ginny has a very important role to play in your task. She must go into battle with you. Besides, she needs to face her demon and conquer him in her own way."

He sadly nodded acknowledging what Yuudai was saying. "I know and I understand. It doesn't stop me from worrying though. If something were to happen to her I don't think I could go on. I'm not even sure I'd even want to."

Yuudai roughly brought Harry into an embrace. He whispered, "Do not underestimate what you are capable of doing. Your task is set before you and you will meet it head on. We will all be here to help you and your enemy will not know what truly stands before him." Yuudai pushed Harry back but kept his grip on his shoulders. "Remember what you have learned here. Remember the dragon that lays inside of you, the secrets you have that you have not shared with your friends. You have many advantages over this evil. Believe in yourself and in your power. You are extremely powerful, eventually you will be the most powerful wizard since Merlin and you have to go into that battle knowing it. This is not about arrogance, this is about destiny and how you will bring yours about."

Harry looked at the wise man before him and felt a bit awed by him. "I have so many questions left to ask. I don't want to go back yet."

The teacher looked upon his student and smiled. "There will be other opportunities to meet within your mind, young Harry. You've opened up your mind and from now on using your powers will be easier for you. Perhaps the next time you will meet some of your other lives."

"Yuudai…" Harry was at a loss for words. He felt so much gratitude for the man standing in front of him. Harry honored him the only way he knew how; he took a step back and gave him a bow. "Thank you for everything. I will remember everything you have told me today."

Yuudai bowed back to him. "You are most welcome young Harry. It is time that you returned home. Do not worry for we shall see each other again." He placed a finger to the spot between Harry's eyes.

Harry felt himself floating away from Yuudai until he was surrounded by the black nothingness of his mind. He continued to float through all the memories of the day until he felt himself land inside his own body. Harry opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. He looked around and saw that he was still in Hermione's room. Ginny was laying by his side while Ron and Hermione were seated on the other.

Ron noticed that he was awake and gave Hermione a nudge with his elbow. "Harry you're awake! Are you ok? What happened?"

Harry's breathing began to normalize and he realized how tired he was. "Not now Ron. I've got to rest. I'll tell you everything in the morning." As soon as he finished speaking he turned over and wrapped his arm around Ginny. With a slight pop he apparated out of their room and into theirs leaving Ron and Hermione smiling.

A/N: Thanks for reading…please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
